From betrayal emerges a Pop idol
by kaede takahashi
Summary: betrayed by her friends and love,Usagi tsukino becomes something she never thought she'd be..A POP IDOL!. Now usa moon the goth harajuku pop idol will she ever forgive her friends? will she ever return to her love? or will she find new love along with new friends? you'll just have to read to find out.*smiles*
1. Chapter 1

**Usagi had just finished putting the finishing touches on her outfit for tonight's concert. It was a Goth harajuku outfit. The outfit was a black and red tutu mini skirt with a black over the shoulder top with a red skull on it with a pink bow on it. The shoes to go with the outfit were black Goth boots with a chunky heel and buckles and chains. To finish off the outfit she put on black spiked bracelets on one arm and red on the other and spiked black crescent moon earrings with a red pearl and a gothic Victorian black and red lace choker with a heart pendant with a red jewel in the middle of the heart.**

' **Time for the make-up' she thought to herself.**

 **She brought her makeup kit from under the seat and started applying her make-up. After about 10 to 15 minutes she was done. She stared at her reflection for a bit. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of blue that held happiness but pain beneath them. As for her makeup it was flawless. Her once pink lips were now painted black and black and red eye shadow graced her eyes along with black eyeliner.**

 **Ever since the 'incident' she had dyed her hair black with red streaks, she still kept it in her usual odangos but tonight she put her odangos into a heart shape. Usagi then decided to put on black fishnet stockings and gloves to complete the look.**

' **20 minutes till the concert' the once blonde thought to herself.**

 **Her mind started to drift to that night…that painful night**...

 ***flashback***

" _ **WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" an angry raven haired girl yelled into the communicator.**_

" _ **I'm sorry I was dealing with—"**_

" _ **NO! I DON'T WANNA HEAR YOUR EXCUSES! JUST GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" with that sailor mars hung up.**_

" _ **Why is she such a bitch!? Can't she tell I'm trying!" sailor moon mumbled.**_

 _ **The blonde ran as fast as she could to Juuban Park, when she got there she noticed the outer Senshi were fighting with the inner Senshi and they were both battling the powerful youma.**_

" _ **What are they doing here? Never mind that I need to help!"**_

" _ **Moon tiara boomerang!"**_

 _ **The blast weakens the youma**_

" _ **Finally she decides to show up" whispered rei to minako angrily**_

' _ **Now time for the finishing blow'**_

" _ **Starlight honeymoon therapy kiss!"**_

 _ **The youma was instantly obliterated.**_

"' _ **bout time your lazy ass showed up! Rei yelled.**_

" _ **What is your problem?"**_

" _ **You're my problem! Look at ami and makoto they were injured because you didn't bother getting here on time!"**_

 _ **Usagi turned and saw minako helping ami and makoto get up, ami's arm was scratched and had gashes and makoto had the same scratches and gashes on her leg as well.**_

" _ **But I-ami, makoto I'm—" the blonde began but was interrupted by rei**_

" _ **NO! NO MORE EXCUSES! YOU ARE A SORRY EXCUSE FOR A LEADER, PRINCESS, AND SOLDIER!"**_

" _ **She's right Usagi you are unreliable! A klutz! Lazy! The list goes on and on! The Senshi of Venus said coldly and angrily holding no sympathy for the girl before her.**_

" _ **y-you can't all think that right?"**_

 _ **Sailor moon turned towards ami, makoto, setsuna, michiru, hotaru, and haruka for support and help.**_

 _ **They all nodded in agreement with rei and minako.**_

 _ **All the senshi's stared at usage with not an ounce of warmth in their eyes just anger and disappointment, and…hate?**_

" _ **YOU DO NOTHING BUT EAT ALL DAY! SLEEP! PLAY VIDEO GAMES! AND LETS NOT FORGET YOU'RE GRADES YOU'RE SUCH A FAILURE YOUR GRADES ARE CRAP! YOU NEVER TAKE THE TIME TO STUDY! BUT I DOUBT WITH THAT EMPTY HEAD OF YOURS YOU CAN STUDY AT ALL!" all the girls laughed at ami's comment.**_

" _ **You're a sorry excuse for a princess your mother would be ashamed" sailor Pluto coldly but calmly said.**_

" _ **GROW UP!"**_

" _ **ACT MATURE FOR ONCE!"**_

" _ **I bet even that is too hard for her!"**_

 _ **They all broke out into cruel laughter again.**_

 _ **Usagi couldn't believe what she was hearing; these people her so called 'friends' were belittling her like she was nothing. Tears stung at her eyes till they finally dropped it was like a dam spilled over.**_

" _ **Look at her she's such a crybaby!" makoto said in a mocking tone.**_

" _ **That's no different from any other day!" they laughed again.**_

" _ **Yeah she's such a ditz it's unbelievable!" haruka chimed in.**_

 _ **Usagi detransformed and ran all the way home crying. When she got into her room she collapsed on the bed and cried herself to sleep.**_

 ***end of flashback***

" **I remember that day so vividly" she said aloud to herself.**

" **I was betrayed by my closest friends" tears for a moment threaten to form but she pushed them back and stood up triumphantly.**

" **NO I will not cry! I am not that weak little naïve girl I once was I am usa moon! The tough Goth harajuku pop idol!**

 **A man suddenly enters, disrupting her thoughts; it was her manager, kazehiro.**

 **Hey usa! Show time! He smiled.**

" **You look beautiful darling"**

 **Kazehiro was a man in his thirties with dark brown hair that was usually kept slicked back and he had green eyes with gray flecks in them.**

 **As they walked out her dressing room she could hear her fans screaming her name**

 **USA! USA! USA! Were the chants of the many fans who adored her.**

' **I love my fans and this new life I made for myself sooo much!' she thought with a smile gracing her black painted lips.**

 **Usa walked on stage with a big smile on her face and the crowd broke into frenzy! There were screams and cheers everywhere!**

" **ARE YOU READY FOR THE HARAJUKU MOON TO SHINE ON YOU TONIGHT!"**

" **YES! YES!" was they're replies.**

" **THEN LET'S GET STARTED!"**

 **Usa decided to sing her newest song megitsune. As the beat and music started up she started to sing.**

" **SORE! SORE! SORE! SORE! SORE! SORE! SORE!**

 **SORE! SORE! SORE! SORE! SORE! SORE! SORE!"**

 **Omekashi kitsune-san**

 **Chikichiki wasshoi! Chikichiki wasshoi!**

 **Tsuinte nabika sete**

 **Hira hira wasshoi! Hira hira wasshoi!**

 **Hajikete doron shite**

 **Kurukuru wasshoi! Kurukuru wasshoi!**

 **Iza yuke shichi henge**

 **Konkon konko konkonkon!**

 **SORE! SORE! SORE! SORE! SORE! SORE! SORE!**

 **SORE! SORE SORE! SORE! SORE! SORE! SORE!**

 **Inishie no otome tachi yo**

 **Kari some no yume ni odoru**

 **Ikusen no toki wo koete**

 **Ima oikiru**

 **AAAAHH-sou yo itsu demo onna wa**

 **Joyuu yo**

 **Kitsune janai kitsune janai**

 **Otome na megitsune**

 **AAH~yamato nadeshiku onna wa kawaru no**

 **Kao dewarette kokoro de naite**

 **Sou yo ne tte namida wa misenai no**

 **Kitsune kitsune**

 **Watashi was megitsune**

 **Onna wa joyuu yo**

 **SOIYA! SOIYA! SOIYA! SOIYA! SOIYA! SOIYA! SOIYA!**

 **SOIYA! SOIYA! SOIYA! SOIYA! SOIYA! SORE! SORE! SORE! SORE!**

 **SOIYA! SOIYA! SOIYA! SOIYA! SOIYA! SOIYA! SOIYA! SOIYA! SOIYA! SOIYA! SOIYA! SOIYA! SORE! SORE! SORE! SORE!**

 **SORE! SORE! SORE! SORE! SORE! SORE! SORE!**

 **SORE! SORE! SORE! SORE! SORE! SORE! SORE!**

 **Inishie no otome tachi yo**

 **Kari some no yume ni utau**

 **Ikusen no toki wo koete**

 **Koko ni ikiru**

 **AH~sou yo itsudemo onna wa joyuu yo**

 **Kitsune janai kitsune janai**

 **Otome wa "name tara I kanzeyo"**

 **AH~yamato nadeshiku onna wa kawaru no**

 **Zutto itsumo kieno you ni**

 **Hanabi wo ageru no**

 **Ah! Saite chiru no ga**

 **Onna no sadame yo**

 **Kaode waratte kokoro de naite**

 **Junjou otomena megitsune yo**

 **AH!**

 **Translation: THAT'S IT! THAT'S IT! THAT'S IT! THAT'S IT! THAT'S IT! THAT'S IT! THAT'S IT!**

 **THAT'S IT! THAT'S IT! THAT'S IT! THAT'S IT! THAT'S IT! THAT'S IT! THAT'S IT!**

 **,you who dressed up(chitty chitty hurrah! Chitty chitty hurrah!)**

 **Let your twin tails flutter**

 **(glistening hurrah glistening hurrah)**

 **Pop up and slip out**

 **(Round and round go go! Round and round go go!)**

 **Let her show her various aspects**

 **(kon kon kon ko kon kon ko kon)**

 **Ancient maidens,**

 **You dance in the transient dream**

 **Getting of thousands of years**

 **You live today**

 **AH~that's right women have always been actresses**

 **We are not foxes, not foxes, but we are megitsune**

 **AH~girls are becoming more like an ideal woman**

 **Smiling at face, crying at heart**

 **Saying, "its right" we never show our tears**

 **A fox, a fox, women are actresses**

 **That's right! That's right! That's right! That's right! That's right! That's right! That's right! That's right! That's right! That's right! That's right! That's right! That's it! That's it! That's it! That's it!**

 **That's right! That's right! That's right! That's right! That's right! That's right! That's right! That's right! That's right! That's right! That's right! That's right! that's it! That's it! That's it! That's it!**

 **That's it! That's it! That's it! That's it! That's it! That's it! That's it! That's it! That's it! That's it! That's it! That's it! That's it! That's it!**

 **Ancient maidens,**

 **You dance in the transient dream**

 **Getting of thousands of years**

 **You live today**

 **Ah~its right always women are actresses**

 **We're not foxes, not deceiving**

 **Maidens…**

… **Shouldn't be underestimated**

 **Ah~girls are becoming more like an ideal woman**

 **Continuously, to keep blazing**

 **We shoot up the fireworks**

 **What blooms and falls are the fates of women**

 **We women smile with our faces, cry with our hearts are pure megitsune women**

 **AH~**

 **USA finished the song with a and took a bow**

 **Everyone clapped and cheered.**

 **Usa sang 6 more song before saying goodnight and goodbye to everyone and leaving the stage.**

" **usa! That was great! You were fantastic darling!" Kazehiro gave her some air kisses for dramatic effect.**

" **thanks " she replied playfully.**

" **I think I'm going to hit the hay now, I feel sooo exhausted…"she said while wiping a sweat bead off her face.**

" **okay well goodnight usa and remember you have the next 4 days off so just kick back and relax" he gave her a smile.**

" **okay I will" the once blonde replied before leaving.**

 **As the limo driver drove her home, she raised the sun roof and gazed at the moon and sighed**

" **The moon shines so brightly...I wonder has it finally shined on me?" were words she mumbled in awe.**

 **Nodding, as if coming to a decision she said, "yes it definitely has".**


	2. Chapter 2

**The bathroom door closed behind Usagi as she slipped into her pajamas. Her pajamas consist of a black tank top with a bunny shaped skull design on it and black shorts. Usagi took her hair out of its usual odangos. Lovely black hair cascaded down her back and stopped at her knees.**

" **Only 18 and already I have such long luxurious hair" usa giggled at her own comment.**

 **Suddenly her phone started to buzz.**

 **Usagi took a glance at the clock. It was 11:00 at night.**

" **(I wonder who could be texting me at this time)"**

 **The beauty picked up her phone and saw there was a text message from her best friend, kiyomi.**

 **The text read: hey gurl! How did the concert go tonight? I bet it went great I was wondering do u wanna hangout tomorrow?**

 **Usagi texted back: sure why not**

 **Kiyomi replied 30 seconds later saying: cool goodnight usa-Chan W**

 **Usagi replied: goodnight: 3**

 **She and kiyomi met 3 months ago at a modeling gig Usagi was doing. They were both aspiring models and the moment they met they just clicked. Next thing anyone knew they were running off set to go to the café across the street since then they've been inseparable. Kiyomi was a beauty for sure she had a face the was like a china dolls, lovely red lips, a figure that was curvy and slightly petite, lovely brown eyes and black hair that went down her back.**

" **Kiyomi is the greatest friend I could ever have"**

 **A tear trickled down her cheek as she thought about "them"...**

" **No! I won't think about that anymore"**

 **The harajuku princess turns off the lamp light next to her and hops into bed and falls asleep.**

 **Memories of the past resurfaced in her dreams** …

 **In the dream/flashback...**

 _ **Usagi had woken up that morning sad and depressed…she barely ate breakfast which was quite unusual for the teen. And she woke up on time!**_

" _ **(I wonder what's wrong)" ikuko thought.**_

" _ **Bye mom I'll see you later" the teen quietly said before walking out the door.**_

 _ **Instead of going to school, usagi decided to stop by mamoru's house.**_

" _ **if anyone can cheer me up its him" Usagi smiled at the thought of him affectionately holding her and whispering sweet nothings in her ear and just making her feel happy in general.**_

 _ **The rest of the way there she had a smile on her face. When she finally got to his apartment door she knocked but no one answered. The bubbly blonde waited for 5 minutes before using the spare key he gave her.**_

" _ **mamo-chan!" Usagi yelled after stepping into the apartment. No answer. Just voices coming from the...bedroom!?**_

 _ **The curious teen creeped up to the bedroom door and opened it up a crack just enough to be able to see inside.**_

 _ **What she saw she wasn't prepared for.**_

 _ **Mamoru was naked on top of a beautiful raven haired girl who was also naked. They were in the throngs of passion; mamoru was fucking the girl hard and fast.**_

" _ **Why does that girl look so familiar? Wait! That's...REI!" usagi's eyes widened in disbelief of what she was seeing, HER boyfriend was fucking HER friend!**_

" _ **MAMO-CHAN! REI! HOW COULD YOU?!"**_

 _ **It was meant to come up out as anger but instead it came out a mixture of anger and disbelief.**_

 _ **Rei quickly wrapped the blanket around her and mamoru stumbled trying to get up.**_

" _ **Usako I—"**_

" _ **No! I don't want to hear it!"**_

" _ **Oh shut up you whiny bitch!" rei had finally lost it and shouted angrily at Usagi.**_

" _ **Get over it! Mamoru loves me not you! You're too plain and immature for him! I on the other hand am a mature sexy woman" rei gloated.**_

" _ **YOUR NOTHING BUT A WHORE REI! YOU BITCH!"**_

 _ **Usagi slapped rei and rei looked on stunned.**_

" _ **Now mamoru is this true?" the blonde teen's eyes held hurt in them.**_

" _ **I don't know its just rei seems like the perfect choice for me she's smart, sexy, and mature while you're just you" mamoru hesitantly said as usagi's heart Completely shattered.**_

" _ **Honestly, I don't know who to choose…I don't even know if I love you anymore, I have strong feelings for rei"**_

" _ **I know we are supposed to be together because of destiny and all that shit...crystal Tokyo...blah blah blah...chibiusa...blah blah blah but what if I want a different future a future without you but a less klutzy,beautiful,mature,smart,less naïve woman like rei"**_

" _ **But I I loved you!"**_

" _ **When are you going to realize he doesn't want you anymore!? He wants me! We've been dating behind your back for 2 months now"**_

" _ **Usako I'm—"**_

 _ **SMACK!**_

" _ **Don't call me that" was the cold reply.**_

 _ **Mamoru stood stunned while coddling his cheek as it stung from the slap he received from the girl in front of him.**_

" _ **I HOPE YOU TWO ARE VERY HAPPY TOGETHER!"**_

 _ **With that, usagi stormed out the apartment and ran down the streets of Tokyo…crying. A beautiful crying goddess one might say.**_

 _ **The moon princess decided to just stay at the park to recollect her thoughts…she didn't go to school that day. Instead she hung around going to shops, going to the arcade all that stuff.**_

 _ **Usagi took notice of a beauty salon while walking by and decided to go in when she came out an hour later she was a whole different person.**_

 _ **Later that day a scout meeting was called.**_

 _ **At the scout meeting…**_

 _ **The Senshi were whispering and talking about Usagi and what they would do with her.**_

 _ **All conversation stopped when Usagi came waltzing in**_

 _ **Instead of her golden blonde hair it was dyed black, instead of pink lip gloss it was black lipstick, instead of bare eyes it was black eyeliner, light black eye shadow and her nails were now painted black and light pink.**_

" _ **What the eff happened to you Usagi?" minako asked puzzled at the new look.**_

" _ **Decided to get a makeover like the new look?" the now raven haired girl gave a little twirl.**_

 _ **Rei snorts and mumbles sarcastically "not that it'll help"**_

 _ **Usagi rolls her eyes at rei and ignores her comment**_

" _ **So what was this meeting called for?"**_

" _ **Well Usagi we have decided to—"minako was interrupted by rei.**_

" _ **We are kicking you out" rei calmly said after standing up and stopping her meditation.**_

" _ **Honestly I was expecting this since you guys showed how much you hate me yesterday…" usagi picked at her nails while saying this cool and collectively.**_

" _ **Why are you so calm about this?" ami finally spoke up.**_

" _ **What do you expect me to be wailing like a little baby? Yeah sorry to disappoint but I'm not going to"**_

" _ **STOP PUTTING ON AIRS ITS FUCKING ANNOYING!"**_

" _ **I'm sorry dear am I annoying you" usagi held a smug smile on her face.**_

 _ **Rei finally loses all control and charges at usagi.**_

" _ **Moon entrap"**_

 _ **The silver crystal glowed and suddenly glowing white tentacles shot out and held rei's arms and feet down.**_

" _ **You need to learn to control your temper rei"**_

" _ **Go to hell!"**_

" _ **Not if I send you there first bitch"**_

 _ **With that usagi slammed her fists into rei's face and kicked her in the sides and stomach till she spit out blood.**_

" _ **USAGI! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" came an oh so familiar voice amongst the many voices**_

" _ **beating up your whore! What does it look like I'm doing? Don't worry her pretty face won't be messed up THAT bad"**_

" _ **You know what I've had enough! You have gone too far!'**_

" _ **I've gone too far!? Says the guy who's been screwing around with one of my friends for 2 months!"**_

" _ **THAT IT! YOU ARE DEFINITLEY OFF THIS TEAM!" makoto yelled.**_

" _ **I kinda knew that since you proved that yesterday"**_

" _ **Give us your brooch and pen and GET OUT!"**_

" _ **Like hell I will"**_

" _ **Okay then we'll just take it from you"**_

" _ **MOON BEAM SURROUND!"**_

 _ **A blinding white light surrounded the confused inner Senshi then exploded sending them flying, giving then scratches and bruises**_

' _ **How is she doing this without transforming?' ami thought.**_

" _ **Goodbye you all" came the sudden response from usagi.**_

 _ **Usagi walked out with her head held high but when she got a block away from the temple, the blonde goddess finally broke down. She couldn't even take another step she just sat down and cried. Thinking of how much she had lost; her friend, her love. They're betrayal hurt so much.**_

 **Usagi woke up sweating and breathing heavy.**

 **Instinctively she reached for the alarm clock as it's digits blinked 4:OO AM.**

" **damn! That dream again"**

' **more like nightmare'**

" **I'm always having those flashbacks in my dreams"**

" **tomorrow I'll do it I'll go back home"**

 **After coming to her decision she reminisced about what happened the past few months.**

 **About a week later she met a talent agent named Kazehiro who was interested in her. Unbeknownst to her "friends" and "love" she could actually sing; she had a beautiful angel like voice.**

 **He offered her a modeling and record deal and she took it. That's how she became usa moon.**

" **hehe funny how life works"**

 **She finally laid her head back on her pillow and fell asleep this time a peaceful sleep.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Waking up to the sunshine on your face should indicate a perfect day for anyone (unless you're a pessimist or just don't care CX) but for Usagi tsukino her feelings of happiness were there for a fleeting moment till worry replaced those very emotions.**

" **Why am I so worried? It's been 9 months I should be over it"**

" **You know what? I won't let them get to me" she encouraged herself.**

 **Glancing at the clock it read 9:00 am**

" **Time to get up and at em!"**

 **Jumping out of bed, she ran to the kitchen and fixed herself some cereal and watched some anime.**

 **Suddenly a broadcast of her concert came on**

 **News reporter: good morning Japan! You may have seen this lovely face before*a picture of her appears on screen* you guessed it its usa moon the hottest thing on the scene right now.**

 **News reporter: last night usa moon's concert made over 900,000 yen!**

 **Other reporter: now that's a lot, can't wait to see what she does next**

 **Usagi-Chan finished her cereal and put it in the sink and headed to her bedroom.**

 **Usagi lived in a mini mansion. There were 6 to 8 bedrooms,4 and a half bathrooms, the master bedroom(her bedroom) had its own Jacuzzi, a large kitchen with all the newest appliances, and a large basement and living room.**

" **Time to get dressed and get going, can't delay the inevitable any longer"**

 **Once she got to her bedroom she went into her walk in closet and picked out an outfit.**

 **The outfit consisted of a blue and black lace corset top with a sweetheart neckline. A short blue pleated skirt with black lace trim on the bottom. Blue and black lace platform pump heels. Thigh high black stockings with a big blue bow on them with a eyeball in the middle of the bow and Blue and black fingerless gloves that reach up to the elbow.**

" **Next jewelery, hair and makeup" she smiled and laughed in complete glee.**

 **First she washed the red streaks out of her hair and put in blue streaks in their place. She then out her hair in double odangos(a/n they are like 2 odangos on each side) but still kept it down and put a big blue bow on one side with an eyeball in the middle of it and a big black bow on the other side with an eyeball in the middle as well. Next she removed the black and red nail polish and put on new black and blue nail polish.**

 **Then the final stage. She opened her cosmetics kit and started applying. Blue eye shadow on one side and black on the other. Her eyeliner were styled in open wings. Blue lipstick graced her lips this time. Her jewelers were 2 black and blue zipper bracelets on each arm and a black choker with blue studs on them with a blue galactic universe pendant necklace with a silver crescent moon. The finishing touches were blue and black stud earrings and silver, blue, and black spike earrings in the next 2 ear holes.**

 **Usagi took the time to look at herself in the mirror. She was beautiful like a goddess like a true princess. Just gorgeous. She had curves in all the right places. Hips for days. Lovely physique. Blue eyes that held a sparkle in them. Size 42C breast size. Flawless skin. Yeah she was the complete package.**

" **I'll text kiyomi to meet me at the train station"**

 **Text: hey kiyomi meet me at the train station in 30 minutes**

 **Kiyomi replied seconds later with: already getting ready ;)"**

 **Which Usagi replied with: XD mkay well c u later ;3**

 **Usagi headed to the Osaka train station and waited for kiyomi to get there. Usagi reserved a private car for her and kiyomi so they wouldn't get hassled by fans and paparazzi.**

 **Someone suddenly recognized her even with her hoodie on! She was waiting at the train platform when someone suddenly someone screamed, OH MY GOSH! ITS USA MOON!" next thing you know nearly everyone at the station was crowding around her asking for autographs and all that jazz.**

 **I LOVE YOU USA-CHAN! One guy said**

" **I uh love you too"**

 **The guy nearly fainted with joy; some people at the station had to catch him before he fell.**

" **Your sooo cool!" one teen girl said.**

" **I love you!"**

" **Marry me!"**

" **You're even prettier in person!"**

" **Teach me your ways of awesome master!"**

 **The compliments and comments kept coming till 10 minutes later when kiyomi finally showed up.**

" **hey usa ready to go?"**

" **Yeah just let me do something first"**

 **Usagi turned to the crowd and did one of her signature poses/faces. The pose was almost a kissy face pose with puckered lips but she was winking and she was posed as if she was blowing a kiss.**

 **Everyone lost their minds at that point.**

 **Kiyomi and usagi laughed as they ran onto the train.**

" **I really do love my fans" usa finally said after they stopped laughing.**

" **So where are we going?"**

"… **Tokyo"**

 **Kiyomi gasped**

" **Really?"**

" **W-why are you going back?!"**

" **I need to go back I can't keep running forever"**

" **Besides I would LOVE to confront my demons"**

 **Her friend stifled a giggle.**

 **About 3 hours later the train finally stopped at Tokyo station...**

" **Wake up kiyomi!" Usagi said**

" **What what is it?"**

" **We're here" usa said rather grimly.**

 **Usagi and kiyomi exited the train and made their way to the buzzling streets of Tokyo.**

" **Where do we head now?" kiyomi asked while looking at the many buildings and bustling life**

" **Crown arcade"**

" **...okay"**

 **They took the 6 block walk to the crown arcade when they finally pushed open the doors of the arcade a wave of nostalgia swept over usagi.**

' **Wow it hasn't changed a bit, been so long since I've been here'**

 **The pop idol didn't notice when a certain dirty blonde haired boy came up to her and said "miss"**

 **That snapped her out of her thoughts**

" **May I help you?" came the familiar voice**

" **Hey onii-chan"**

" **Um do I know you?" the man looked utterly confused**

 **Feigning hurt she said "you don't remember the face of your own nee-Chan?**

 **she took off her black diamond encrusted Gucci shades revealing familiar blue eyes**

" **USAGI?!" motoki gasped and looked on stunned he couldn't believe this was Usagi the once naïve bubbly girl now she was dressed like a Goth badass.**

" **In the flesh" she said before playfully sticking out her tongue.**

 ***sweat beads*'well one thing is for sure she's still the adorable somewhat immature usagi'**

 **He smiles and says, "how about a chocolate shake?"**

" **I seem to recall those were your favorites"**

" **Okay and make my friend one too"**

 **He was so wrapped up in usagi's new look that he didn't notice the beautiful girl next to her.**

" **hello,I'm motoki motoki furuhata"**

" **hi,I'm kiyomi takamura" kiyomi smiled warmly.**

" **I'll uh go get those milkshakes now"**

 **As he left the,usa and kiyomi sat down at one of the booths as the bell chimed signaling someone had come in.**

 **They payed no mind to it until a familiar voice said the very words that would chill her to the bone.**

* * *

" **Usagi?"**

 **Usa decided to play it cool.**

" **long time no see Mamoru-san" usagi said cooly, looking up and staring straight into his eyes.**

 **Her friend sorry I mean ex-friends were behind him looking at her in awe.**

 **Minako was the first to break the ice**

" **I've read about you in magazines, you're a pretty big uh deal now"**

" **yeah I guess so since I never was to you guys"**

 **That definitely cause the ice to get thicker.**

 **Mamoru was looking dumbstruck at usagi she was so...different. so beautiful.**

' **she was always beautiful' he thought.**

" **what's with the getup odango-atama?" rei finally said,trying to rile usagi up anything but the cold stare usagi-chan gave her.**

" **oh hey I want you guys to meet my BEST friend kiyomi"**

' **aw! She would put me in the middle of this!'kiyomi thought grimly.**

 **All the girls glared at kiyomi while mamoru only looked at her for a fleeting second and turned his eyes back to usagi.**

 **Andrew then finally decides to bring them their shakes.**

 **Everyone was looking their way admiring the famous usa moon.**

 **Whispers came from everywhere**

" **I wonder what she's doing here?"**

" **she's even more cool in person"**

" **I wonder if she comes here a lot"**

" **Well me and kiyomi should probably go"**

 **They take their milkshakes to go and before leaving usa throws the girls a second glance before walking out with a killer walk.**

* * *

HEY! its me kaede! i will be updating soon and i will be adding a new character so stay tuned to find out ;) here's a clue:it's going to be a male character


	4. Chapter 4

" **What just happened?"**

 **Usagi couldn't believe what had just happened. She just confronted her tormentors her ex friends her ex love.**

 **She was so dazed and nervous she finally collapsed on her knees.**

" **Are you okay usa-Chan?" kiyomi wore a worried expression on her face.**

" **Yeah I'm okay let's just go"**

 **They rode the train in silence as Usagi listened to music on her iPod.**

 **Then her phone started to vibrate with a text message.**

 **She looked at her phone and this is what it read: hey babe wanna go out tonight after my concert?;)**

 **Usa smiled at the message**

' **Akiro' was the only thought in her mind as her thoughts drifted to the night she met him.**

 _ ***flashback***_

 _ **Kiyomi had dragged her to a party, kiyomi had given her the famous puppy dog eyes and that was enough (along with some convincing) to get her to go to the party.**_

 _ **Once they got in kiyomi had drifted off into the crowd telling Usagi she'd catch up to her later.**_

' _ **Yeah right' was usagi's initial thought then she spotted a gorgeous red haired green eyed boy from across the room.**_

 _ **He was dressed head to toe in black and silver starting with a black tee and a leather black jacket. His pants were black skinny jeans with a spiked silver and black belt. He wore spiked bracelets on his wrist with silver spikes and a silver and black skull necklace. His physique was fairly skinny but he was built she could tell he had lots of muscles and his eyes were a piercing dark green. His hair was straight in the back save for a few curls and spiked in the front all over the place. The shoes he wore were black and silver converse. Needless to say he was the epitome of sexy.**_

 _ **I guess they both noticed each other cause he was looking at her with wide eyes in awe of her beauty**_

 _ **She on the other hand was wearing a green velvet and black lace corset dress that went midway down her thighs. Black stiletto platforms shoes with dark green skulls on them. On her neck she wore a gothic black velvet choker with a emerald green crystal. Adorning her wrists were green bow bracelets with black gems along the sides and a green lace rose ring adorned both her hands. Her hair was in it's usual ponytails but with green streaks and her odangos were shaped like chibiusa's but with double odangos. Her makeup was pretty simple in her opinion just dark green lipstick and some drop eye eyeliner with dark green eye shadow on one eye and black on the other. Her nails were painted green and black with a silver gem decal on them.**_

 _ **His eyes took in her and vice versa she took in him.**_

 _ **He excused himself from the woman who was trying pathetically to flirt with him.**_

" _ **Hey" the words may have seen simple to the eyes of others but those very words would spark a fire in usagi's heart.**_

" _ **h-hi"**_

" _ **So did uh you get dragged here too?"**_

" _ **Yeah you too?"**_

" _ **Oh yes!"**_

 _ **They both laughed**_

" _ **Wanna go get some something to drink?"**_

 _ **He saw the look of worry on her face**_

" _ **Don't worry its non-alcoholic just fruit punch and I'm not some pervert who will spike your drink" he laughed**_

" _ **How am I supposed to be sure of that?" Usa coyly said smiling.**_

" _ **Look into my eyes and you can tell I'm not a pervert"**_

 _ **He played the puppy dog eyes like kiyomi did.**_

" _ **Okay okay I get it" Usagi couldn't suppress her laugh.**_

" _ **Your laugh is adorable"**_

 _ **Usa blushed and said "really?"**_

" _ **Yes"**_

" _ **By the way my name is akiro, and your Usa moon right?"**_

" _ **How do you know?"**_

" _ **Well considering you're on almost every magazine and your songs play on the radio more than I can count and you have your own clothing line yep I think I can say I know you"**_

 _ **Usagi laughed so hard she almost fell over.**_

" _ **You're a pretty big deal just like me"**_

" _ **Wait before did you say akiro? As in THE Akiro the major pop/rock star that came on to the scene nearly 4 months ago?"**_

" _ **DUDE! YOUR LIKE A MAJOR BIG DEAL! And you're really hot at least that's what I'm told and uh in my opinion you are" she blushed uncontrollably**_

" _ **Hehe thanks"**_

 _ **After a moment he finally said, "You're really beautiful"**_

 _ **Blushing she said,"T-thank you"**_

 _ **The music then changed and Nicki Minaj's song "The night is still young" started playing. The room illuminated a purple and blue hue.**_

" _ **Wanna dance?" a smirk played on his lips.**_

" _ **Okay I accept" she playfully curtsies before taking his hand as he wrapped his hands around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck and they started a sort of waltz.**_

 _ **(A/N I'm only doing half the song)**_

 _ **I never worry, life is a journey**_

 _ **I just wanna enjoy the ride**_

 _ **What is the hurry? It's pretty early**_

 _ **Its ok, we'll take our time**_

 _ **The night is still young**_

 _ **The night is still young**_

 _ **The night is still young**_

 _ **And so are we**_

 _ **The night is still young (how dare we sit quietly)**_

 _ **The night is still young (and watch the world pass us by)**_

 _ **The night is still young (how dare we sit quietly)**_

 _ **So are we**_

 _ **As the next verses pass they gaze into each other's eyes and dance, it was like they were the only two people in the room.**_

 _ **I never worry, life is a journey**_

 _ **I just wanna enjoy the ride**_

 _ **What is the hurry? It's pretty early**_

 _ **Its ok, we'll take our time**_

 _ **The night is still young**_

 _ **The night is still young**_

 _ **The night is still young**_

 _ **And so are we**_

 _ **The night is still young (how dare we sit quietly)**_

 _ **The night is still young (and watch the world pass us by)**_

 _ **The night is still young (how dare we sit quietly)**_

 _ **So are we**_

 _ **The song finally ended after a few more verses but for Usa and Akiro something was beginning as they kept their gaze focused on each other searching in the other's eyes.**_

 _ **After what seems like an eternity their faces inch closer and closer till their lips touch. The kiss was soft but passionate.**_

 _ **Seconds later they part.**_

" _ **Wow" was all akiro could say.**_

" _ **That was...amazing" Usagi breathed.**_

 _ **In a flash her insecurities came back.**_

' _ **I can't do this not another relationship'**_

" _ **I should go"**_

" _ **Wait! Won't you please stay?"**_

" _ **Sorry..." was her last response before darting off to find kiyomi and she spotted her half drunk friend chatting it up with some blonde guy.**_

" _ **Let's go"**_

" _ **What? What's wrong?"**_

 _ **With that they left but before leaving akiro gave her his number and she hesitantly gave him hers.**_

 ***end of flashback***

' **That was nearly a week ago' she smiled at the thought, she felt a spark with him something real and amazing.**

 **Ever since that night they've been texting and calling each other.**

" **How's it going with ?" kiyomi said while elbowing her playfully and successfully breaking the silence.**

" **Actually pretty good"**

" **He just texted me and wants to go on a date tonight after the concert"**

" **Cool!"**

 **The rest of the way to Osaka they talked and chatted, no more silence.**

 **Sailor senshi's p.o.v**

" **I can't believe that was Usagi!" makoto exclaimed.**

" **She's not the same" ami softly said.**

" **Hey you guys come look at this" Minako's voice held urgency in it.**

" **What?!" everyone said in unison.**

" **Look at the screen"**

 **Everyone turned their attention to the laptop screen and saw a promotional poster for a concert with a red haired boy on it.**

" **So what's the point?" mamoru asked.**

" **Sooo I hear Usa and Akiro are friends so I'm pretty sure she'll be at his concert" minako responded.**

" **Are you a hundred percent sure she'll be there?"**

" **Yes"**

" **Then we'll go tonight, when does it start minako-Chan?"**

" **8:00pm"**

" **It's 5:15 so let's get ready"**

" **Why did we ever let her go?" ami's voice silenced everyone as they pondered her words.**

" **Because she was always such a klutz, a whiny baby, a horrible leader, never on time, and—"rei began.**

" **Enough!" makoto said.**

" **She had her flaws but that didn't give us the right to treat her like shit!"**

 **They all looked to the floor with guilty expressions on their faces.**

" **Let's just go" makoto left then everyone else left**

 **Regular p.o.v**

" **You done yet Usagi?" whined kiyomi.**

 **It seemed like Usagi had been in the bathroom for ages getting ready.**

" **Stop complaining! I'm done"**

 **Usagi stepped out the bathroom, she was wearing a thigh length purple and black tutu dress with black roses on them and thin straps. The dress complimented her body nicely showing off her long legs and curves. On her feet she wore purple and black lace peep toe pumps with a big purple flower on the toe. On her neck was a purple velvet choker with a black crystal dangling from it. On her hands she wore black and purple fingerless gloves with black spider webbed design bracelets. Her earrings were black crystals. For her makeup she decided to put purple lipstick on the upper lip and black on the bottom. With her eye shadow it was just plain purple with black eyeliner and mascara. Her hair was still in ponytails just now curly and thick and she had purple streaks in her black hair.**

" **How do I look?" Usagi struck a pose.**

" **Breathtaking! Wonderful darling!" kiyomi gave a whistle and Usagi laughed.**

" **We both look good"**

 **Kiyomi was swearing a sparkling blue mini dress with a blue gem necklace and blue gem earrings with blue pumps.**

" **Let's go"**

 **They take usagi's limo to the concert.**

 **Usagi texts akiro: on my way can't wait 2 c u!"**

 **Cant wai too, akiro responded back.**

 **Smiling she let the sunroof up and letting the breeze blow her hair in different directions.**

* * *

next chapter there will be more songs and more drama so stay tuned to find out more ;3 kaede out!


	5. Chapter 5

**Beautiful was an understatement, Usagi was beyond that to Akiro she was a goddess, meant to be cherished and loved.**

' **Heck, even angels are jealous of her beauty' thought Akiro as he was getting dressed for the concert.**

 **First he put on his black military punk rock biker pants with lots of buckles, zippers and chains. Then a simple black t-shirt with a red skull in the middle. Last he slipped on his red and black suede Goth military fashion jacket. Next were his favorite black and red spiked Goth boots with a bit of a chunky heel.**

' **Love at first sight' he thought while putting on his black eyebrow piercing and red nose ring.**

 **Ever since he first saw her he had fallen in love of course he had seen her in magazines and heard her lovely voice on the radio but seeing her in person was a whole different story, she was even MORE beautiful in person and her personality shined like a diamond.**

 **Akiro smirked in the mirror and popped his collar before leaving his dressing room.**

" **YAY! We are finally here!" Usa exclaimed excitedly she couldn't wait to hear Akiro sing in person, she only ever heard him on radios.**

" **Cool your jets girl!" Kiyomi chuckled at the free spirited girl.**

 **Instead of using the front entrance they took the back. As they found their way backstage, Usa spotted Akiro talking to the stage manager.**

" **Hey Akiro-kun!" Usagi called out to Akiro,**

 **He turned around and smiled at the goddess who had called his name.**

" **Hey Usa-Chan" he said after Usagi had made her way over to him.**

" **So what do you think of her outfit?" said kiyomi coming from behind usa and wrapping her arms around Usagi in a playful matter.**

 **Akiro took a step back to admire her and her outfit but mostly her.**

" **Wow! Usa you look gorgeous!"**

' **It's she gets prettier everyday inside and out'**

 **Kiyomi giggled at Akiro's reaction.**

" **You don't look to bad yourself actually you look really hot" she turned away blushing.**

' **So cute definitely cute' he thought to himself.**

" **5 MINUTES TI'LL SHOW TIME!" the stage manager yelled.**

" **Well I should get going" Akiro said before grabbing Usagi's hand and kissing it.**

" **I'll see you later my lady" He then turned around and left.**

 **About 3 minutes later the concert had begun and Usa and Kiyomi were watching in their v.i.p seats in the front.**

 **Everyone was cheering and screaming for Akiro (mostly girls).**

 **Smoke covered the stage before it dispersed revealing Akiro. Then that's when the fan girl screams began.**

 **He winked at the crowd and said in a sultry voice, "who's ready to have their worlds rocked?"**

" **1..2..3!"**

 **The music for his newest song began, I need a girl.**

 **Tired of being alone**

 **Sick of being single**

 **I think I need me a girl**

 **I need a girl like—**

 **Saenggak** **eobneun maltu**

 **Eorin aedeul malgu nal gamssa**

 **Anajul**

 **Yeah**

 **Shimshim halddae gakkeum**

 **Noneun yeoja malgu naman**

 **Saranghaejul**

 **Gaman isseodo maja momdeul**

 **Jeonhwagil naemiljiman**

 **Jarangseureobge nae sajineul**

 **(Yeah)**

 **Kkeonae boineun geureon girl**

 **Girl**

 **I need a girl**

 **Mweol haedo ippeun mommaedo**

 **Ippeun**

 **Girl**

 **I need a girl**

 **Baby I need you**

 **Girl you need me too**

 **Chimaboda cheongbajiga deo jal**

 **Eoullineun geureon yeoja**

 **Gimchi bokkeumbabeun naega jal**

 **Mandeureo daeshin jal meogeul su**

 **Itneun yeoja**

 **Uh naiga manhado**

 **Eoryeo boineun yeoja**

 **Nan geureon yeojaga johdeora know**

 **What I mean**

 **Bukkeureoun cheog hamyeonseodo**

 **Dangdol hal jul aneun girl**

 **Pyeongsoen joshinhancheokhaedo**

 **Gatchi isseumyeon**

 **You know what I'm talking about**

 **Girl**

 **I need a girl**

 **Mweol haedo ippeun mommaedo**

 **Ippeun**

 **Girl**

 **I need a girl**

 **Ireon yeojaga johdeora**

 **La la la**

 **Wemoneun not an issue**

 **Meoseul aneun gwiyeoun girl**

 **Chwimineun dallado chwihyangeun**

 **Gata yeonghwana eumangeul bol**

 **Ddaemyeon mari tonghaneun girl**

 **(yes!)**

 **I love girls**

 **Girls I do adore**

 **Saramdeul apeseon aing nan molla**

 **Achime nal kkaeuneun mogsori**

 **Morning kiss**

 **Harureaul shijakhago shipeo(I want it all)**

 **Bameneun na mureupe gidae**

 **Jajanggareul deureumyeo ne kkum**

 **Kkugo shipeo**

 **Nae gaseumeul ddwige haejweo**

 **Dashi**

 **Dalkkomhan norael mandeulge**

 **Haejweo**

 **You know**

 **donina mweo**

 **danji geureonge anya**

 **nae mameul jugo shipeun saram~**

 **girl**

 **I need a girl**

 **Mmmm~yeah,yeah**

 **Girl like you gotta make you mine**

 **I'mma treat you right baby**

 **Girl**

 **I need a girl**

 **Mweol haedo ippeun mommaedo**

 **Ippeun(yeah~)**

 **Girl**

 **I need a girl**

 **Baby I need you**

 **Girl you need me too**

 **Girl**

 **I need a girl(yeah)**

 **Girl**

 **I need a girl(yeaH)**

 **Girl nae mareul deudgo itni**

 **Baby I need you**

 **Girl you need me too**

 **Girl**

 **I need a girl...**

 _ **Translation:I'm tired of being alone, sick of being single, I think I need me a girl. I need a girl like...**_

 _ **One that speaks without thinking**_

 _ **Not a child, but one that will embrace me**_

 _ **Not a girl that plays around**_

 _ **Sometimes when she's bored**_

 _ **But one that will only love me**_

 _ **Even if she stays still and guys hand**_

 _ **Her their phone**_

 _ **That kind of girl that will proudly take**_

 _ **Out and show my picture**_

 _ **Girl, I need a girl**_

 _ **Pretty no matter what she does**_

 _ **A pretty body, too**_

 _ **Girl, I need a girl**_

 _ **Baby, I need you**_

 _ **Girl, you need me, too**_

 _ **A kind of girl that looks better in**_

 _ **Jeans than a skirt**_

 _ **A girl that will eat the kimchi fried**_

 _ **Rice that I make instead**_

 _ **A girl who looks young even though**_

 _ **She's old**_

 _ **I like that kind of girl**_

 _ **(know what I mean)**_

 _ **A girl that acts shy, but knows how**_

 _ **To be bold**_

 _ **Always pretends to careful of her**_

 _ **Behavior**_

 _ **But when you're with her**_

 _ **Hmm, y'all know what I'm talking**_

 _ **About**_

 _ **Girl, I need a girl**_

 _ **Pretty, no matter she does**_

 _ **A pretty body, too**_

 _ **Girl, I need a girl**_

 _ **I like this kind of girl**_

 _ **Looks are not an issue**_

 _ **But a cute girl who know style**_

 _ **Even though our hobbies are**_

 _ **Different**_

 _ **Our tastes are the same**_

 _ **A girl that I can relate to a lot**_

 _ **When we watch movies or listen to**_

 _ **Music**_

 _ **(yes!)I love girls, girls I do adore**_

 _ **In front of people, she has principles**_

 _ **As she plays**_

 _ **In front of me, she's like "a'ing, I don't**_

 _ **Know"**_

 _ **A voice that wakes me up in the**_

 _ **Morning**_

 _ **(morning kiss)I want to start the day**_

 _ **I'll learn on your knees at night**_

 _ **As I listen to a lullaby**_

 _ **I want to dream of you**_

 _ **Make my heart race again**_

 _ **Make me able to create sweet songs**_

 _ **Again**_

 _ **You know don't need no more**_

 _ **It's just like that**_

 _ **You're the person I want to give my**_

 _ **Heart to**_

 _ **Girl, I need a girl**_

 _ **Girl, I gotta make you mine**_

 _ **I'mma treat you right, baby**_

 _ **Girl, I need a girl**_

 _ **Pretty no matter what she does**_

 _ **A pretty body, too**_

 _ **Girl, I need a girl**_

 _ **Baby, I need you**_

 _ **Girl, you need me too**_

 _ **Girl, I need a girl**_

 _ **Girl, I need a girl**_

 _ **Girl, are you listening to me?**_

 _ **Baby, I need you**_

 _ **Girl, you need me, too**_

 _ **Girl, I need a girl**_

 **After he finished all the girls went crazy as they swooned, cheered, and fangirled even Usagi fangirled alittle.**

" **Thank you all but for this next song I would like to bring someone up to sing with" he looked at Usa-chan.**

" **Usa moon!"**

 **The scouts had just got there and were surprised and shocked to hear Akiro call usa to the stage.**

 **Akiro extended his hand to Usa and she happily took at as he pulled her on stage and handed her a microphone.**

" **Anyone know vocaloid?"**

 **Mostly everyone screamed yes**

" **Then you'll know this song"**

" **ready Usa?" he whispered and winked**

 **The music cued and Usagi knew exactly what song it was and she knew the lyrics(since vocaloid was her favorite 'singing synthesizers')**

 **Usa-migi kata ni murasaki choucho**

 **Kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de**

 **Setsunai to iu knajou wo shiru**

 **Hibiku piano**

 **Akiro-FUKYOU WOAN!**

 **Akiro and Usa-migikata ni murasaki choucho kisu o shita kono heya no sumi de**

 **Setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru**

 **Hibiku piano fukyo waon**

 **Akiro-warui yume ni unasareta watashi wo hayaku okoshite donna koto demo**

 **Hajimari was sasai na koto desho?**

 **Usa-doko ga ii ka nante kikarete mo komaru**

 **Kirei na yoru ni modowasareta mama yukue fumei dakara**

 **Nagai matsuge mikkadzuki airain**

 **Mabuta ni nosete hikaru rippu**

 **Akiro and Usa-migikata ni murasaki choucho kisu o shita kono heya no sumi de**

 **Setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru**

 **Hibiku piano fukyo waon**

 **Akiro-fukyo woan**

 **Ga suki de**

 **Maru de…ma-ma-maru de**

 **Wa kono heya no sumi de**

 **Maru de…ma-ma-maru de**

 **Fukyo woan**

 **Akiro-ame no naka de**

 **Nureta kami ga ijou**

 **Ni tsukmetakute**

 **Sabishisa o toire ni**

 **Haki dashite furuete**

 **Matter**

 **Usa-oikakete wa nigeru**

 **Kara sore ijou de**

 **Kaeshite**

 **Akiro-Shinken dakara**

 **Warau to itai meni au**

 **Yo ii?**

 **Usa-akai tsume to**

 **Yasumono no**

 **Yubiwa kizutsuku do**

 **Fueru piasu**

 **Akiro-daki yosete hizunda**

 **Karada umeru no wa**

 **Anata shika inai**

 **Sou desho?**

 **Wakatteru kuse ni**

 **Kyoukaisen tokkuni**

 **Koeteru**

 **Usa-koukai wa shinu**

 **Hodo shiteru sono**

 **Fun dake kaikan o**

 **Yobisamasu**

 **Kurui dashita**

 **Watashi o tomete**

 **Isshun de raku ni**

 **Shite yo**

 **Akiro-kizuguchi kara toke dashita mono wa aijo sore**

 **Tomo ah...**

 **Usa-koukai wa shinu**

 **Hodo shiteru sono**

 **Fun dake kaikan o**

 **Yobisamasu**

 **Kurui dashita**

 **Watashi o tomete**

 **Isshun de raku ni**

 **Shite yo**

 **Usa-daki yosete yuganda karada umeru nowa anata**

 **Skikai inai**

 **So desho? Wakaterru kuse ni kyokai sen**

 **Tokkuni koe taru**

 **Akiro and Usa-migikata ni murasaki chocho kiss o shita kono heya no sumi de**

 **Setsunai to iu kanjo o shiru hibiku piano fukyo waon**

 **Akiro-migi kata ni murasaki chocho kiss o shite kono heya no sumi de**

 **Usa-setsunai to iu kanjo o shiru hibiku piano**

 **Akiro and Usa-FUKYOU WAON!**

 **Translation:**

 **A purple butterfly on your right shoulder**

 **We kissed**

 **In the corner of the room**

 **I learned what it's like**

 **To have a heartrending feeling**

 **Sounds of a piano rebounded**

 **Dissonance in my head**

 **Ah~**

 **A purple butterfly on your right**

 **Shoulder**

 **We kissed**

 **In the corner of the room**

 **I learned what it's like to have a heartrending feeling**

 **Sounds of a piano rebounded,**

 **Dissonance in my head**

 **I'm having a nightmare,**

 **Wake me up,hurry**

 **A beginning is always trivial right?**

 **Don't ask me where I feel good,**

 **I can't give you an answer**

 **A beautiful night deluded me**

 **And I've lost my way**

 **Make my eyelashes longer,**

 **Create a crescent shape above the**

 **Lash lines**

 **Wear a glossed lip**

 **A purple butterfly on your right shoulder**

 **We kissed**

 **In the corner of the room**

 **I learned what it's like**

 **To have a heartrending feeling**

 **Sounds of a piano rebounded,**

 **Dissonance in my head**

 **Dissonance in my head**

 **In the corner of the room**

 **Dissonance in my head**

 **Na na na...**

 **I got wet with rain,**

 **My hair looked frozen**

 **I gave vent to loneliness**

 **Into a toilet bowel**

 **I'm shivering and waiting for you**

 **I chase you**

 **Then runaway form you,**

 **So chase me more**

 **I'm serious**

 **If you think it's a joke**

 **You'll get hurt, understood?**

 **Painted red nails**

 **And a cheap ring on my finger**

 **Everytime I get hurt,**

 **I buy new earrings**

 **Snuggle me,**

 **I have a blackhole in my body**

 **You're the only one**

 **Who can fulfill my heart**

 **Aren't you the one?**

 **You know you are,**

 **I can't control myself anymore**

 **I'm so regretful**

 **That I wanna die**

 **I get as much pleasure as regrets**

 **I'm gonna go nuts,**

 **Stop me please,**

 **Make me come off**

 **And kill me right away**

 **What leaked out of the wound is love or, ah...**

 **I'm so regretful**

 **That I wanna die**

 **I get as much pleasure as regrets**

 **I'm gonna go nuts,**

 **Stop me please,**

 **Make me come off**

 **And kill me right away**

 **Snuggle me,**

 **I have a blackhole in my body**

 **You're the only one**

 **Who can fulfill my heart**

 **Aren't you the one?**

 **You know you are,**

 **I can't control myself anymore**

 **A purple butterfly on your right shoulder**

 **We kissed**

 **In the corner of the room**

 **I learned what it's like**

 **To have a heartrending feeling**

 **Sounds of a piano rebounded,**

 **Dissonance in my head**

 **Dissonance in my head**

 **After hearing and seeing the 2 stars sing together you would think a bomb went off with how many screams and applauds there were.**

" **They sound awesome together!" one person said.**

" **They should totally get together!" another said.**

 **Usa and Akiro looked at each other then held hands and kissed.**

 **The screams and cheers disappeared and it was like they were the only two in the universe.**

 **The scouts and Mamoru p.o.v**

 **The scouts were in shock and awe at how Akiro and Usa voices seemed to sync together.**

 **What shocked them all was when Akiro and Usa kissed.**

' **Why the hell is this bastard kissing MY usako!' mamoru thought gritting his teeth as jealousy and anger seethed through him.**

" **why would she kiss him!?" makoto exclaimed while everyone else was just as bewildered.**

" **after the concert we should follow her" minako said.**

" **okay" everyone said in agreement**

 **After singing 5 more songs, Akiro had finished and the concert was over. Usa and Kiyomi headed backstage.**

" **that was amazing Akiro"**

" **Not as amazing as you" he winked in a playful manner.**

" **oh stop with the cheesiness!" kiyomi exasperated jokingly.**

" **you both were good together"**

" **Thanks" both Akiro and Usa said in unison.**

" **please let us in! we need to talk to Usa-Chan!" a familiar female voice exclaimed.**

" **yeah everyone wants to talk to Usa moon now where's your pass?" the security guard said somewhat sarcastically.**

" **let us the fuck through this is important!"**

 **A impatient familiar male voice said.**

 **Usagi froze at both voices she recognized them instantly.**

' **why are they here?' she thought**

' **Why do they always have to ruin everything for me? Are they fuckin stalking me? Isn't it enough that they had already ruined my life!?' usagi's thoughts turned angry and hateful.**

 **Her decision was made and she walked up to the security guard blocking the five desperate and angry people's way.**

 **Everyone saw her coming, with a deadly walk and a cool demeanor**

" **hey, Jim, its okay, let them in"**

 **In the next chapter Usagi while definitely be giving the scouts a real good tongue lashing :P**

 **Please review :D**

 **And pm me or review who you want Usagi to be with**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tension filled the air as Usagi led them to an empty dressing room (courtesy of Akiro for suggesting it). The air in the room was even thicker now that they were all alone together.**

 **After several moments Usa finally spoke.**

" **So why are you guys here?" came her blunt voice.**

 **Her bluntness took them aback but they quickly recovered.**

" **We need to talk to you" mamoru answered for them.**

 **Usa swished the wine in her glass around. She knew she was too young to drink but who the fuck cares? Right now she needed it.**

' **Thank god one of the interns were handing out complimentary wine cause I'm gonna need it'**

" **And why should I talk to YOU?" the last part she said bitterly.**

" **Because..." Mamoru's voice trailed off not able to think of a reason why she should listen to THEM of all people.**

" **Because we care and we want you back!" Makoto suddenly said startling everyone.**

" **And why should I come back or even forgive you?"**

" **Stop being a brat and just forgive us" rei retorted.**

 _ **SLAM!**_

 **Shocking everyone, Usa had slammed her glass cup down on a nearby table, almost shattering the glass. Her breathing became rapid as anger was evident in her usually happy blue eyes.**

" **Stop...calling...me...names!" she said through clenched teeth.**

 **Surprising everyone she didn't say it as if she was whining no this was different she was angry, serious.**

 **A blue aura began to surround Usa.**

' **What's happening?' Ami worriedly thought while trying to calculate Usa's vitals and sudden spike in power through her mini computer.**

" **You guys always used to insult me!"**

" **I WAS NEVER GOOD ENOUGH FOR ANY OF YOU BITCHES INCLUDING YOU MAMORU!"**

 **She walked slowly but menacingly towards them with an aura of fury and rage.**

" **FUCK YOU ALL!"**

" **Usa..." mamoru tried to reason**

" **I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL!"**

" **USA!"**

" **I HATE YOU ALL ESPECIALLY YOU REI!"**

" **I DID EVERYTHING FOR YOU UNGRATEFUL BITCHES I SACRIFICED A LOT FOR YOU TWO-FACED CUNTS!"**

 **Noone could believe it, Usagi the loving, caring, and whiny girl was lashing out at them!.The worst part of it all was she was serious this wasn't some temper blowup this was for real.**

" **MAMORU AND REI YOU DISGUST ME! YOU'RE JUST A WHORE REI AND YOU MAMORU ARE A SELFISH BASTARD!"**

 **She pointed to ami**

" **IF IT WASN'T FOR ME YOU WOULD STILL BE THE SCHOOL NERD WITH NO FRIENDS!"**

 **Next she pointed to minako**

" **IF IT WASN'T FOR ME PEOPLE WOULD STILL THINK YOU'RE A VAIN STUCK-UP BITCH! BUT THEY WEREN'T FAR FROM THE TRUTH WERE THEY?" she smirked.**

 **Next makoto**

" **IF IT WASN'T FOR ME YOU'D STILL BE SOME TOMBOY WHO BEAT UP PEOPLE AND EVERYONE STAYED AWAY FROM!"**

 **Next rei**

" **AND YOU REI, IF IT WASN'T FOR ME YOU'D STILL BE SOME FREAK WHO LIVED IN A TEMPLE WITH ABSOLUTLEY NO SOCIAL LIFE!"**

" **I HATE YOU ALL! YOU TOOK EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME! YOU USED ME LIKE I WAS NOTHING BUT TRASH! I FUCKIN HATE YOU ALL!"**

 **A blinding beam of light shaped like a crescent moon encases her body and explodes, surrounding the room knocking everyone in different places.**

 **As everyone tried to get up an unforeseen force knocked them back down.**

" **I WILL MAKE YOU ALL SUFFER AS MUCH AS YOU MADE ME!"**

" **Hope you can handle the flames mars!"**

 **A ball of fire formed around the Senshi of mars lifting her in the air. But these flames she couldn't control.**

 **The flames were actually burning her! Searing and cooking her skin.**

" **AH! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP!" rei screamed in agony.**

' **My flesh feels like its being burned off' mars thought**

" **Let's see how long you last underwater mercury!"**

 **A ball of water formed around the Senshi of mercury and lifted her in the air as well. The water she couldn't control.**

 **Mercury couldn't breathe the water was going into her lungs preventing her from breathing.**

 ***gurgle* *gurgle* was all you could hear from ami.**

" **Hope you can handle being electrified Jupiter!"**

 **A ball of electricity formed around the Senshi of Jupiter and like the others she couldn't control the lightning.**

 **Jupiter was twitching as the lightning attacked her and electrified her, it was like a thousand shocks from an eel, burning her and attacking her nerves.**

" **Let's see how you would take being ugly Venus"**

 **A ball of white light formed around the Senshi of Venus but unlike the others after the light disappeared a mirror appeared in its place. With shaky hands she picked up the mirror and her reflection was grotesque. Acne and warts covered her once flawless face. Her teeth no longer straight and pearly white but loose, uneven, crooked, and yellow. Her beautiful hair was now stringy and bald spots were apparent on her head.**

 **Her body as well suffered an acne and wart breakout. No longer was her skin smooth. To say the least she was the definition of grotesque and ugly**

 **Minako screamed at what she saw.**

" **Don't worry the affects will only last for a little while" Usa said smirking triumphantly.**

 **About 5-10 minutes later the affects wore off and they reverted back to normal. They fell to the ground heaving. Usagi wore a smug look on her face as she had watched them suffer.**

" **Well this was fun but I really gotta go" Usa stood up and before leaving went over to a scared and shaken mamoru.**

" **You're punishment will come soon enough" she traced the lines of his cheek with her nails then left.**

" **Hey Usa are you okay?" Kiyomi held a look of worry on her face.**

" **Yeah I'm fine just had a 'talk' with a few people"**

" **As in you kicked their asses?"**

" **You know it"**

 **They both laughed**

" **Let's go, it's been a long night" Usagi linked arms with Kiyomi and they practically skipped all the way to the limo.**

" **Shouldn't you say goodbye to your rock star prince?" Kiyomi winked and said playfully.**

" **I'll catch up with him later"**

 **Usa looked up to the moon as the limo sped off into the night.**

 **Usa had just washed the Streaks out her hair and put on her pajamas when someone knocked on her door.**

" **Who could it be at this hour?"**

 **Taking a glance at the big ornate clock on the wall she saw it was 10:30.**

" **Coming!" she yelled.**

 **The best sight greeted her after opening the door. It was Akiro!**

" **Hey so I thought I'd drop by to see you" He sheepishly but coolly said.**

" **That's okay I enjoy company"**

" **Heh you're so cute and those pajamas look sexy on you"**

 **Usa blushed.**

" **Come in"**

 **He went in.**

" **Wow you live in an awesome place!" Akiro exclaimed in excitement.**

" **Where do you live?"**

" **In a mini mansion like yours"**

" **Cool"**

" **Hey come here sit on my lap"**

" **Why?"**

" **Just do it" he smiled.**

 **She sat on his lap.**

 **He brushed a stray hair off her face**

" **You're beautiful" he breathed out before kissing her.**

 **It's like sparks passed between them. When they finally parted after a minute or two they were in awe of each other.**

" **I love you" was all he could say.**

 **Shocked by this confession, Usa was speechless.**

 **But her eyes watered with tears of joy.**

" **I-I love you too!"**

 **She hugged him then laid her head on his chest crying tears of joy.**

 **HEY! kaede here! sorry this chapter was short I had some writer's block but i will be updating in the the next week or so maybe sooner**

 **thank you for following me and reading my story! please review or pm me love the encouragment! Arigatou! :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**The next morning, Usa woke up and instantly felt a body shift next to hers.**

' **What the?'**

 **Then she saw red hair poke out of the covers**

' **Oh thank god it's just Akiro'**

 **She smiled as she watched his sleeping form. The covers were pulled close to his chest making him look like a 5 year old.**

' **He looks so cute'**

' **I-I wanna touch him' Usa reached out towards his face and caressed his cheek. His skin felt soft.**

 **His eyes suddenly fluttered open startling Usagi a bit.**

 **He grinned, "Good morning Usa-Chan"**

" **G-good morning T-to you too" she stuttered out embarrassed.**

 **Smiling, Akiro sits up and delicately pushes strands of Usagi's hair behind her ear.**

" **You're beautiful even in the morning"**

 **Blushing Usagi stammered over her words.**

" **I'LL GO MAKE US SOME BREAKFAST!" she yelled, jolting out of bed and running out the room.**

 **Akiro giggles.**

" ***Sighs dreamily* that girl has some energy alright"**

" **I better get dressed" snapping out of his daydream he starts getting dressed.**

 **Meanwhile in the kitchen**

" **I hope he likes what I'm making"**

 **She started pouring the pancake batter in the pan.**

 **20 minutes later she was done making breakfast.**

" **Woo! Finally done!"**

" **Mmm...Something smells delicious" came a deep seductive yet warming voice.**

" **Yeah I made breakfast" Usa said smiling.**

 **Akiro gently lifted the pancake off his plate and ate it.**

" **OH MY GOD! THISH ISH SO GOOD!"**

" ***giggles* Thanks"**

" **Where did you learn to cook like this?" he said after swallowing his food.**

" **I learned a few things from my mom" Usa coyly said smiling.**

" **Well then your mother taught you well" He smiled and kissed her.**

" **Come on let's go watch some anime" she said excitedly pulling him into the living room.**

 **They spent the morning watching TV and eating breakfast...together**

 **-Somewhere in a different timeline-**

 **The timeline was changing, mamoru and chibiusa (neo king Endymion and princess SL serenity) were disappearing. Neo queen serenity still exists and so does crystal Tokyo but everything is changing.**

 **Neo queen serenity started to panic as her husband started to fade away.**

" **Wha-what's happening to me?!" King Endymion's voice shook in fear as he watched his body become transparent.**

" **MOMMY!" came the voice of princess SL serenity.**

 **Neo queen serenity stopped her pacing to turn towards her daughter.**

" **Yes dea—OH goddess!"**

 **Chibiusa was fading away as well.**

" **What is going on mommy?!"**

" **It seems that the timeline in the past is changing" NQ serenity tried to say as calmly as she could as to not alert her daughter.**

' **Oh dear mother what do I do?'**

 **-At sailor scouts HQ-**

" **Everyone there is something urgent I need to talk to you about!" Setsuna burst through the doors saying.**

" **What is it Setsuna?" Rei asked.**

" **The timeline is changing!"**

" **WHAT!?" Everyone said in unison.**

" **Yes I'm afraid the future is changing"**

" **At this rate King Endymion and Small lady will be no more"**

" **We need to get Usagi back at whatever costs!" mamoru yelled to everyone and they all nodded their heads in agreement.**

 **-Usagi's house-**

 **It was midday and Akiro had already left an hour ago so Usa decided to take a nap. But her thoughts drifted to a dark moment in time so many months ago.**

 _ ***flash back***_

 _ **Ever since the fight a week and a half ago the Senshi had been ignoring Usagi, only sending her glares or talking to her when they wanted to insult her and Mamoru well he continued to date Rei.**_

 _ **It was another day at school and another day of being ignored by the Senshi.**_

" _ **Hey look at that freak!" Minako whispered loudly to Rei and she laughed a little too loud as they passed Usagi.**_

" _ **She thinks she's sooo much better than us but she's nothing more than a crybaby bit—"  
**_

 _ **Rei didn't even get a chance to finish her sentence before Usagi sent a sucker punch to her cheek.**_

" _ **Talk about me one more time bitch and I'll fuck you up!"**_

" _ **You want some too Aino?" Usa punched her fists together for emphasis.**_

" _ **You have no right to do that Usagi! You are being immature and a bully!" Ami stepped in.**_

" _ **Oh fuck off Mizuno"**_

 _ **Usagi then stomped off to class. When the school day was over and she got home, she finally let the tears fall.**_

" _ **Why must I suffer so much?"**_

" _ **I just don't get it I did everything for them and this is how they repay me?"**_

" _ **Even Luna left me..."**_

 _ **When Luna and Artemis came back from their trip they had discovered what the Senshi had done but did nothing. All Luna did was agree and so did Artemis.**_

" _ **They are right Usagi you need to be more graceful and responsible" they said.**_

" _ **You need to grow up and stop being so immature" they said.**_

" _ **We are so ashamed to call you our princess and to be your advisors" they said.**_

 _ **All their words pierced her heart adding to the pain in her heart that she had grown accustomed to.**_

 _ **She cried herself to sleep that night since that's what she's been doing the past few nights.**_

 **Usa woke up startled and tried to calm herself down from that horrible nightmare/flashback.**

 **After a few minutes she finally calmed down and looked at the clock it was 3:00 in the afternoon.**

" **Time to get outside since I've been inside all day"**

 **Usagi did her hair up in 2 ponytails no odangos and put on a ripped black and pink t-shirt that showed off her toned flat stomach and tight ripped black skinny jeans that accentuated her curves and long legs. To go along with the outfit she put on her pink and black converse along with putting pink streaks in her hair. Putting 2 black and pink skull barrettes in her hair along with Pink lipstick and black eye shadow she was ready for the day.**

 **Stepping out into the warm sun made her mood even brighter. Today she decided to drive herself around. So she hopped into her black and pink Mercedes Benz and drove off.**

 **After deciding for a couple of minutes where to go, Usagi finally decided to go to this new café that opened up a month ago.**

 **Stepping inside the place she felt relaxed and happy. The atmosphere was happy and chill. It was more like a cosplay café and she liked it that way. All the different types of anime characters and costumes what's not to like?.**

" **I love this place"**

 **Of course once she stepped in the whispers started.**

" **That's usa moon!"**

" **What is she doing here?"**

" **She's so cool looking even her demeanor is cool!"**

 **A waitress dressed like Hatsune Miku came to take her order after Usa sat down at a booth.**

" **What may I get you miss?" she politely said but you could tell she was excited.**

" **I'd like the bento box special"**

" **With fried or white rice?"**

" **White rice please"**

" **What drink please?**

" **A strawberry smoothie"**

" **Okay I'll be right back with your order"**

 **The waitress left obviously excited to tell her coworkers she took Usa moon's order.**

 **After about 10-15 minutes later her order came and she practically dug in.**

" **This food is sooo good!" Usa said with a mouth full of sushi and rice.**

 **Less than 30 minutes later she was done eating.**

 **She took a minute to admire everything around her once more and her gaze fell upon a couple near the window they were snuggling, kissing and holding hands. The scene was just perfect and for some reason it reminded of her and mamo-chan.**

' **NO! He is no longer my mamo-chan'**

 **He had actually taken her to a place quite like this before...**

 _ ***flashback***_

" _ **Mamo-chan what's the surprise?"**_

 _ **He was covering her eyes with his hands so she wouldn't see where he was taking her.**_

" _ **Okay now...open your eyes"**_

 _ **She opened them and was greeted with a wonderful sight, the cosplay café she had been wanting to go to for weeks now.**_

" _ **Well what are we standing here for lets go in!" she happily pulled him inside.**_

" _ **How come there's nobody else here except the waiters?"**_

" _ **Because I rented out the place for tonight since tonight is special"**_

" _ **Why is it so special?" she smirked.**_

" _ **Cause I'm spending it with you"**_

 _ **She kissed him and said, "You're so sweet"**_

 _ **Mamoru pulled out a chair for her and she sat down while he sat down as well.**_

 _ **Mamoru snapped his fingers and 2 waiters came with**_

 _ **Bento boxes full of food and a chocolate smoothie for Usagi and a coke for mamoru.**_

" _ **Mmm...Yummy! You know exactly what a girl likes mamo-chan!" she was so happy that he remembered her favorite foods and drink.**_

 _ **Little did Usagi know inside the smoothie was a ring with a pink jewel in the middle surrounded by little diamonds.**_

 _ **As the night went on and they ate and talked, Usagi noticed something was blocking her straw so she dug it out with her fork and surprising her there was a ring on the end of the fork.**_

" _ **Mamo-chan what—"**_

" _ **Usagi this ring signifies my promise to you to love you forever and always, I love you so much it consumes my entire being I would want nothing more than to spend my life with you, Usagi tsukino will you accept me as your king? Will you marry me?"**_

 _ **Usagi's eyes welled up with tears as she nodded her head and said, "YES! Yes I will!"**_

 _ **All the employees in the café clapped and congratulated them.**_

 ***flashback ends***

' **That was one of the happiest moments of my life'**

 **Sighing, she felt something heavy in her heart, like a longing but hurt at the same time.**

 **As she got up to leave the manager stopped her.**

" **Um-miss moon would you um like to uh sing a song for us? If you don't mind" he hurriedly added stumbling over his words.**

 **She thought about it and said, "Sure"**

" **Hello everyone"**

 **Nearly everyone says hello back.**

" **I will be singing a song I wrote myself and I hope you enjoy it"**

 **A waitress hands her a mic and the music cues.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mune ni daku kimi eno kotoba**

 **Itsuka tsutaetai na**

 **(These words i hold for you within my heart,**

 **I hope I can tell them to you someday)**

 **Koboreru binetsu, takanaru kodou**

 **Hajimari wa wakaranai kedo**

 **Ichido kidzuita, kesenai omoi**

 **Uso niwa mou dekinai kara**

 **(Almost feverish as my heart beat faster,**

 **I had no idea what that feeling was at first**

 **But once I realized it, I can no longer erase my feeling**

 **I can no longer lie to myself)**

 **Daeta no ga arifureta guuzen dato shitemo**

 **Tokubetsu Na imi wo kanjiteru**

 **(even if meeting you was a trite accident,**

 **I can sense a special meaning to it)**

 **Her voice rang across the room, reaching everyone and touching their hearts. Suddenly her minded drifted back and forth to 2 men. Akiro and Mamoru.**

 **Kimi no soba ni irareru koto wo**

 **Itsumo kamisama ni kansha desu**

 **Mayoi no nai kimi no yokogao**

 **Zutto nagameteitai**

 **(I give my thanks to god everyday,**

 **For letting me stay beside you.**

 **I want to keep looking at you from your side,**

 **Your profile is always without a trace of hesitation)**

' **Meeting both Akiro and mamoru had a special**

 **meaning to me'**

' **I gave my thanks to god for being by Mamoru's side but now I give my thanks to being by Akiro's side'**

 **Kimi to futari sugoso jikan ga**

 **Yuruginai chikara wo kureru yo**

 **Fui ni ukabu kimi eno kotoba**

 **Itsuka tsutaetai na**

 **(the time I spent alone with you,**

 **Gives me unwavering strength.**

 **Unknowingly these words for you came to my mind,**

 **I hope I can tell them to you someday)**

 **Wazuka ni fureru atatakai yubi**

 **Yasashii daishi, sore dake de**

 **Yume no tsudzuki wo miteiru you na**

 **Fushigi na kimochi ni nareru yo**

 **(a slight touch of your warm feelings**

 **And some words of kindness were all it took**

 **Almost like watching a dream's continuation,**

 **These strange feelings form within me)**

 **Moshimo itsu no hi ka otagai wo miushinattemo**

 **Mata nando demo meguriaeru**

 **(even if we ever lose sight of each other one day,**

 **We will surely meet sw2again no matter what)**

 **She thought about the day her and mamoru met and her as princess serenity and mamoru as endymion and how much in love they were.**

 **Kimi no taisetsu na omoide ni**

 **Douka watashi mo imasu you ni**

 **Mita koto nai kimi no sekai wo**

 **Motto wakete hoshii**

 **(I pray that I have a place,**

 **In your precious memories**

 **I've never seen before the world you are from,**

 **But I want to know more about it)**

' **I want to know more about you Akiro' she thought.**

 **Kimi ga negau koto no subete wo**

 **Amasu koto naku kanaetei yo**

 **Shinjirareru kimi no tame nara**

 **Nanni demo kawareru**

 **(I want to grant you everything that you wish for,**

 **And not a single bit less**

 **I trust you with my heart,**

 **For you, I will change myself into anything**

' **I was willing to change myself for Mamoru' her thoughts drifted to him as she sang.**

 **-sore wa iromeku hana no youni**

 **Tooku sakihokoru monogatari**

 **Kesshite kie wa shinai neiro ga**

 **Kaze ni nosete hibiku—**

 **(-like the colorful flowers,**

 **A story is blooming far away**

 **The colors that will never disappear,**

 **Ride on the wind and resonate—)**

' **My story with Akiro is just beginning'**

 **Kimi to futari sugosu jikan ga**

 **Yuruginai chikara wo kureru yo**

 **Inori komeru kimi eno kotoba**

 **Fukkaku todoku you ni**

 **(the time I spent alone with you,**

 **Gives me the strength to support me**

 **These words filled with prayers for you,**

 **I hope they reach deep into your heart.)**

 **Inside her the legendary silver crystal was glowing bright along with the love in her heart. She felt energy flow through her veins and she felt...good. The power felt amazing.**

 **She emitted a light that only the Senshi could see and feel.**

 **Somewhere in an office building in Tokyo, Hina Tsukamoto could feel the power radiating from the princess. The blonde haired woman sat up in her chair and abruptly got up, she made her way to the window in her office and looked out to the distance where the power radiated from.**

" **Princess...I found you" the blonde muttered to herself.**

 **-Back at the café-**

 **A moment of silence ensued after Usagi had finished singing but it soon turned into roars of applause.**

" **Thank you all! I love you guys!" Usa beamed with pride and happiness.**

" **Thank you very much for singing miss Usa" The manager said as she stepped off the small stage.**

" **Your welcome it was my pleasure"**

" **I feel like I should pay you"**

" **No don't I enjoyed being up there and consider it a free little concert" she smiled.**

' **She's so modest' the manager thought, anime tearing up with happiness.**

" **Anyways I better go"**

" **Okay bye miss Usa!"**

 **"Bye" and with a wave to everyone Usa left.**

 **Usa hopped right back into her Mercedes Benz and at that exact moment she got a text message from Akiro.**

 **Text: hey babe ;), I was wondering if U wanted 2 go 2 a karaoke bar 2nite? U know 4 our first official date?**

 **She texted back: okay sounds fun ;3**

 **Then everything started to set in. Were her and Akiro really a couple now? Would she risk getting hurt and betrayed again? Should she give up her love so easily? A bunch of questions swam around in her head.**

 **Tap! Tap!**

 **Came a tap on her window startling and pulling her out of her thoughts.**

 **Standing there was a beautiful woman probably in her 20's. She had golden blonde hair with orange tips, her reached her waist. She had a lovely curvy figure and she was wearing a dark red business suit(with a skirt not pants) and black low heel pumps. She held an aura of sophistication. Her eyes were a golden yellow color.**

" **Oh I'm sorry miss did I startle you?" The blonde woman asked truly concerned.**

" **Just a little but I'm fine"**

" **Oh thank goodness okay, oh! Where are my manners? My name is Hina Tsukamoto"**

" **Hello I'm—"**

" **Usa moon I know" she smiled.**

" **you're pretty famous"**

 **Usa blushed with embarrassment**

" **Yeah I kinda am"**

" **I would like to continue this conversation somewhere else more private, here's my card"**

 **The lovely woman hands her a business card.**

" **um okay"**

" **I know your real identity, Usagi Tsukino"**

 **Usa froze at those words**

" **Don't worry I'm not a youma or an enemy or anything like that I'm just a fellow Senshi and friend" Usa saw the sincerity in the woman's eyes and tone.**

' **I think I can trust her'**

" **Well I will be contacting you soon miss moon"**

 **Usa nodded.**

 **The woman nodded in understanding and walked away with a sophisticated ladylike walk.**

 **After the lady was out of sight, usa looked at the card.**

 **It said: Tsukamoto corporation**

 **Ceo: Hina Tsukamoto**

 **Cell:555-XXX-XXX**

" **huh tsukamoto corporation?"**

" **Why does that sound familiar?"**

 **The black haired beauty just shrugs her shoulders and just speeds off to her home.**

" **I can't believe it tonight will be me and Usa's first official date"**

 **Akiro was pacing around his home cause he was so excited.**

" **But I wonder about those people from last night who were they? And what did they want with Usa-Chan?**

 **Maybe he could ask her tonight who those people were and what they wanted.**

 **Anyways He needed to pick an outfit for tonight.**

 **His eyes skimmed over the many outfits he had but finally settled on one.**

" **Perfect!" he exclaimed.**

 **-Back at Sailor Senshi HQ-**

" **I can't believe she did that to us!" Rei exclaimed.**

" **What happened to OUR Usagi" Ami said softly.**

" **We happened that's what happened" Makoto yelled to all of them.**

" **Man when did she become so powerful? And how did she learn to do all that stuff?" Minako questioned.**

" **I calculated her vitals before she attacked me and it seems her body temperature and vitals elevated to extreme lengths" Ami said in her usual genius way as she typed away on her mini computer.**

" **Why should we try anymore?" Rei suddenly said.**

" **The little bitch doesn't want our help or our friendship so why should we try anymore? She's a stuck up bitch now who thinks she's too good for us" rei snorts.**

 **Ami and minako nodded in agreement.**

" **I can't believe you guys!" The brunette known as Makoto exclaimed in disbelief.**

" **Well she is acting like a little brat" The blonde Senshi retorted.**

" **And she attacked us!" The usually shy Ami added her two sense as well.**

 **Mamoru just stayed unusually quiet.**

" **Enough" His voice was firm but calm**

" **We will get Usako back no matter how she's acting"**

" **The future will happen and I will have her by my side once again no matter what"**

" **I shall destroy this Akiro guy and take back what's rightfully mine" basically declaring war on Akiro.**

 **-Dun dun duhhhh!-**

 **What will happen next? Who is this blonde haired woman? What will Usagi do next? What is the senshi's plan to get usa back? Stay tuned to find out ;3 kaede out!**

 **Please review or pm me always love review 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**A black Lamborghini pulled up to the karaoke crown bar, two people stepped out Akiro and Usagi. They both looked simply stunning.**

 **Somehow the fans knew that they would be there and a HUGE crowd was waiting for them outside the Karaoke bar.**

 **"You ready?" said Akiro turning to his Usa-Chan.**

" **As ready as I'll ever be" She smiled and winked at him.**

 **Looking down at her he thought back to 20 minutes ago, when he arrived at her house and she looked absolutely gorgeous...**

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _ **Akiro was nervous this was him and Usa's first official date and he didn't know if she'd enjoy herself.**_

 _ **("Stop worrying Akiro! She'll love it you know she will") he told himself.**_

 _ **Akiro was wearing a dark purple button up dress shirt with black dress pants. His piercings gone for the night and the spiked earrings replaced by plain diamond studs. His boots were now replaced by classic black dress shoes and the back of his hair was slicked back.**_

 _ **He rang the doorbell and seconds later a plump gray haired woman dressed in a maid's uniform answered the door.**_

" _ **Hello, Miss Usa told me to be expecting you" The woman warmly smiled.**_

" _ **Please come in" The plump woman said politely.**_

 _ **Akiro nods and steps inside (He also held a bouquet of flowers in his hands, red roses)**_

" _ **Oh what lovely flowers! Miss Usa will love them"**_

 _ **The maid as he could only presume said.**_

" _ **Rosa is he here?" she yelled from the top of the stairs.**_

" _ **Yes Miss Usa!" Rosa yelled back.**_

 _ **Rosa rolled her eyes playfully.**_

 _ **("What a love struck girl") she thought and smiled.**_

 _ **Suddenly a clip clop could be heard from the top of the stairs. A Black haired goddess descended down those very steps. The goddess was wearing a black mini dress that went down to her thighs and flowed in the back midway down her legs with a neon pink sweetheart neckline. The bottom of the dress was neon pink. She wore a neon pink and black heart pendant necklace along with stunning Neon pink 5 inch heels with a black bow on the ankle. She wore a Neon pink and black heart pendant strap bracelet on both her arms. On her ears dangled heart shaped neon pink earrings with black studs. Her hair had Neon pink streaks in it and in the style of Heart shaped odangos with her normal pigtails.**_

 _ **Nothing could describe how beautiful she looked.**_

" _ **Gorgeous" Akiro managed to breathe out.**_

 _ **Usa smiled at his reaction so she decided to tease him a little.**_

" _ **Like what you see Aki-Chan?"**_

" _ **Yes very much" he said with his mouth gaped open.**_

 _ **She rolled her eyes**_

 _ **Aki-Chan snaps out of his Daze and wraps his arms around Usa's waist.**_

" _ **Well milady you look so stunning there are no words to describe it"**_

 _ **Usagi giggles**_

" _ **And you look sexy beyond comprehension"**_

" _ **You sure know how to flatter a guy" Aki-Chan smirks.**_

 _ **Usagi tells Rosa to have a goodnight and while wrapping her arm around Akiro's, leaves the house.**_

 _ ***Flashback Ends***_

" **In one..." he said.**

" **Two" she said.**

" **THREE!" they said together. They got out the car and ran inside the karaoke bar, giggling the whole time.**

" **We are so awesome!" Usa jokingly said as they made their way to the V.I.P section.**

 **The guard let them in.**

" **Yes we are" Akiro grinned at her.**

 **Usa blushed.**

 **("He looks so cute when he grins")**

 **The v.i.p section was everything you'd expect and more. Classy white and black expensive couches, colorful disco lights along the ceiling along with colorful Chinese lanterns. A new and updated karaoke machine with all the newest songs along with a Cd case with a bunch of cd's in it. The décor was fairly colorful with the exception of some black and white. The colorful paintings were of anime and traditional Japanese paintings as were the black and white ones. A gold frame was around each picture. An expensive looking glass table lay a few feet from the couch. Two microphones lay on the table. Along with a remote for the flat screen TV on the wall and a buzzer to summon employees. Needless to say, the room had a lot in it.**

" **So what do you think?"**

" **It's amazing!" Usagi said in awe.**

 **He smirked, "I knew you'd like it"**

" **So wanna pick a song?"**

" **Yeah!" Usa excitedly went over to the karaoke machine and shifted through the songs till she found the perfect one.**

 **Grabbing a microphone, she turned towards Akiro.**

" **Don't you need to see the words?"**

" **I don't need them I know this song by heart, its one of my favs" Winking, she started the music.**

 **Baby kiss me again**

 **Nee kimi wa souzoushita**

 **Koto tte aru no kana**

 **(hey I wonder if you've imagined that)**

 **Chikyuu ga ashita**

 **Nakunacchau toka**

 **(something like the earth would disappear)**

 **Watashi ga**

 **Kyou shinjau toka**

 **(or I would die today)**

 **Soshitara kisu date korekkiri**

 **Ni nacchau kamo yo**

 **(if so, this might be the last time we kiss)**

 **Soredemo koukaishinai**

 **Hodoni**

 **(not to regret even if it happens)**

 **Kono icibyou ni kimi no**

 **Subete o kakete hoshii**

 **(I want to give you everything**

 **you have to this one second)**

 **Baby kiss me again to keep my love forever**

 **Hold me tonight to let me feel your love**

 **So give me again**

 **I'll give you one more chance**

 **Love me again**

 **Me o awasetara mouichido**

 **(when we see eachother's eye, once again)**

 **Kiss me**

 **Umaremota kono yorokobi**

 **(kiss me,the innate joy)**

 **Give me**

 **Kasanegasane**

 **Tokeau melty**

 **(give me,lip-to-lip and**

 **Melt together, melty)**

 **Sweet and sweet melody**

 **tarinai toko**

 **dashiaeba**

 **harmony**

 **(once we compliment eachother,**

 **It'll be harmony)**

 **Good morning**

 **4 x 6 = 24**

 **Shi roku nijuuyon jikan**

 **Mukyuu de tsuzuru futari**

 **No good story**

 **(hours around the clock, we'll**

 **Write a good story of the two**

 **Of us)**

 **Get lonely**

 **Afuredasu**

 **Kono omoi**

 **Don't stop me**

 **(the feelings overflow,**

 **Don't stop me)**

 **Don't miss me**

 **Hanareteite mo look at me**

 **(even if we are far apart, look at me)**

 **So kokoro wa**

 **Always close to you**

 **(so my heart is always close to you)**

 **Kimi no tame nara**

 **Kuroushite mo li yo**

 **(I won't care of sparing toil,**

 **If it's for you)**

 **Request aru nara sono**

 **Kuchibiru de tsutaetemite**

 **(if you have any request,**

 **Tell me with your lips)**

 **So kiss me(kiss you)**

 **Kiss you(kiss me)**

 **Tashikameatte**

 **Tokeau futari**

 **Wa lovely**

 **(the two of us who feel eachother**

 **And melt together are lovely)**

 **Kimi no kuuru**

 **Na puraido o**

 **Madowasete**

 **(when I take off your cool pride)**

 **Hagitottara**

 **(by confusing you)**

 **Arinomama no**

 **Haato o**

 **(I want you to see your heart)**

 **Mitemitai yo**

 **(in this true light)**

 **Koi o shitara**

 **(though the screws)**

 **Atama no neji**

 **Ga nukete**

 **Tondecchatta**

 **Kedo**

 **(in my head were gone**

 **And flew out of my brain**

 **Once I fell in love,)**

 **Sagasanakute**

 **Mo ii kashira**

 **(I wonder if I should look for them)**

 **Motto motto muchuu ni**

 **Nareru kisu o**

 **Ageru**

 **(I'll give you more kisses**

 **That make you much more crazy)**

 **I will kiss you again to keep your love forever**

 **Night and day I wanna be with you**

 **Touch me again to have a sweet sweet time**

 **Kiss me again**

 **Kono ajiwai o nagaku**

 **(let me taste it more longer)**

 **Kakehiki sae**

 **Dekinai kurai**

 **(if we become so intoxicated with it)**

 **Yotte shimaea**

 **(that we can't use tactics)**

 **Yokei na koto**

 **Kangaezu sumu deshou**

 **(we don't need to think about something useless)**

 **Kisu o shiyou**

 **(let's kiss)**

 **Kiss me again to keep my love forever**

 **Hold me tonight to let me feel your love**

 **So give me again**

 **I'll give you one more chance**

 **Love me again**

 **Me o awasetara**

 **Mouichido**

 **(when we see eachother's eye, once again)**

 **Usa took a bow and looked up at Akiro.**

 **His mouth was gaped open in awe.**

" **Earth to Aki-Chan" Usa playfully poked his cheek.**

 **Grabbing her waist, he pulls her onto his lap.**

" **Wha—"**

 **Before she could say anything his lips captured hers. The kiss was sweet and full of love.**

 **After a moment passes, his lips leaves hers.**

" **Did I mention how AMAZING you are?"**

" **Not quite like that" Usa responded with a bit of mischievousness in her tone.**

" **okay my turn!" Akiro jumped up abruptly and got a mic.**

" **Yo yo yo, okay this dedicated to a special girl she's sitting in the front, knows who she" Akiro said before pulling a tough guy pose.**

 **Usagi couldn't help but laugh.**

' **He's such a baka!'**

" **babe, let's see if you can guess this song"**

 **The music then started.**

 **Baby you are**

 **Just right**

 **Geoura geoura jebal jom**

 **Malhaejuryeomuna**

 **Jeoura neodo**

 **Malhaejuryeomuna**

 **Amugeotdo bakkul piryo**

 **Eopsi yeppeudago**

 **Jieum geu moseup**

 **Geudaero wanbyeokhadago**

 **(mirror,mirror please tell her**

 **Scale, you too tell her**

 **You don't need to change a thing,you're just pretty**

 **You look perfect just the way you are**

 **just need to be happy, without a worry)**

 **Manyang haegokhamyeon**

 **Dwae geokjeong eopsi**

 **Bujokhan jeomi mwonji**

 **Chatgi eopgi**

 **Geoul daesin geunyang nae**

 **Nun bicheul barabwa**

 **Jeoul daesin nae deung wie**

 **Ollatabwa bwa**

 **(don't try to look for what isn't good enough**

 **Turn your attention from the mirror to my eyes**

 **Get off the scale and onto my back)**

 **Amuri neol tteudeobwado**

 **Bogo tto bogo tto bwado**

 **Niga malhaneun an yeppeun**

 **Bubuni eodinji**

 **Geuge eodinji chajeul suga**

 **Eopseo nan**

 **(no matter how hard I try to find**

 **And look at you again and again**

 **That unpretty spot you keep talking about**

 **I can't see it at all)**

 **Jigemucheorem manmanmanmanman man**

 **Isseojumyeon nannannannannan**

 **Baralge eopseuni neon**

 **Amugeotdo**

 **Bakkuji mamamamama**

 **(stay just the way you are are are are are are an don't want anything more, so don't you change a thing thing thing thing thing)**

 **Amu geokjeongmamamamamama**

 **Neoui modeunge dadadada**

 **Da joheunikka neoneun**

 **Amugeotdo**

 **Bakkuji mamamamamama**

 **(don't worry worry worry worry worry worry**

 **Cuz your everything is all all all all**

 **All right, so don't you change a thing thing thing thing)**

 **Idaero(jigeum idaero) o**

 **(geunyang idaero)**

 **O(jigeum idaero) ooo**

 **Isseumyeon dwae**

 **(just stay the(the way you are) oh (the way you are) oh (the way you are) oh oh oh that's all I need**

 **Ttak joha neoui modeun ge**

 **Geuroni ne mam**

 **Noha amu geokjeonghaji ma**

 **I mal**

 **Baek peosenteu da geudaero**

 **Mideodo dwae**

 **Modeun geokjeong baek**

 **Peosenteu da jiwodo dwae**

 **(your everything is just right, so you**

 **Don't need to worry, you can**

 **100 percent trust every word I say**

 **100 percent erase all your worries)**

 **Amuri neol tteudeobwado**

 **Bogo tto bogo tto bwado**

 **Niga malhaneun an yeppeun**

 **Bubuni eodinji**

 **Geuge eodinji chajeul suga**

 **Eopseo nan**

 **(no matter how hard I try to find**

 **And look at you again and again**

 **That unpretty spot you keep talking about**

 **I can't see it at all)**

 **Jigemucheorem manmanmanmanman man**

 **Isseojumyeon nannannannannan**

 **Baralge eopseuni neon**

 **Amugeotdo**

 **Bakkuji mamamamama**

 **(stay just the way you are are are are are are an don't want anything more, so don't you change a thing thing thing thing thing)**

 **Amu geokjeongmamamamamama**

 **Neoui modeunge dadadada**

 **Da joheunikka neoneun**

 **Amugeotdo**

 **Bakkuji mamamamamama**

 **(don't worry worry worry worry worry worry**

 **Cuz your everything is all all all all**

 **All right, so don't you change a thing thing thing thing thing)**

 **Idaero(jigeum idaero) o**

 **(geunyang idaero)**

 **O(jigeum idaero) ooo**

 **Isseumyeon dwae**

 **(just stay the(the way you are) oh (the way you are) oh (the way you are) oh oh oh that's all I need)**

 **Oge tido tiga naya chajneun geoji won**

 **Nunbusige biccna binteumi eopsji neon**

 **Nae nune eolmana yeppeunji I want you**

 **Jigeum idaero you're the only one**

 **(you can't find a flaw that doesn't even exist**

 **You shine so brightly, so perfect in every way**

 **To me your so beautiful, I want you**

 **Just the way you are, you're the only one)**

 **Oge tido tiga naya chajneun geoji won**

 **Nunbusige biccna binteumi eopsji neon**

 **Nae nune eolmana yeppeunji I want you**

 **Jigeum idaero you're the only one**

 **(you can't find a flaw that doesn't even exist**

 **You shine so brightly, so perfect in every way**

 **To me your so beautiful, I want you**

 **Just the way you are, you're the only one)**

 **Jigemucheorem manmanmanmanman man**

 **Isseojumyeon nannannannannan**

 **Baralge eopseuni neon**

 **Amugeotdo**

 **Bakkuji mamamamama**

 **(stay just the way you are are are are are are an don't want anything more, so don't you change a thing thing thing thing thing)**

 **Amu geokjeongmamamamamama**

 **Neoui modeunge dadadada**

 **Da joheunikka neoneun**

 **Amugeotdo**

 **Bakkuji mamamamamama**

 **(don't worry worry worry worry worry worry**

 **Cuz your everything is all all all all**

 **All right, so don't you change a thing thing thing thing thing)**

 **Now it was usagi's turn to be in awe.**

 **Instead of staying that way tears rolled down her cheeks.**

" **I'm sorry" she quietly says while scrambling to find a tissue.**

" **No wait! What's wrong?" He pulls her into his arms as she breathes in his scent as her breath becomes more ragged.**

" **I'm sorry it's just...do you really mean that?"**

" **Every last word" his words held honesty and truth.**

" **I love you just the way you are"**

" **Please let us in!" A desperate female voice accompanied by a male voice.**

" **Sir you have to!" Mamoru yelled along with the rest of the girls.**

" **I don't have to do anything this is the v.i.p section and I don't see any passes on you"**

' **There they go again trying to ruin my life!' anger suddenly replacing her sadness.**

" **Usa-Chan, please for my sake, tell me who are these people that keep pursuing you?" Searching into his eyes she saw desperation.**

" **I'll explain later I promise but for now I have to deal with this"**

" **You guys, let's take this outside"**

 **Usagi coolly said leading them outside to the back parking lot of the karaoke bar.**

" **I told you guys to leave me alone" she said looking down at her nails.**

" **We want you back so please listen to us! Come back to us!" Makoto tried to reason with her.**

" **Don't even bother the bitch is too stuck up to listen to us" Rei cockily adds.**

" **Wanna go bitch?" Usa finally snapped.**

" **anytime cuntface" both girls were toe to toe.**

" **Mars crystal power, makeup!"**

" **Moon eternal power, makeup"**

 **Everyone gasped, sailor moon's outfit had completely changed. Her sailor fuku was now black and the sleeves instead of a bubblegum pinkish red were now dark red. The skirt still had the multi colors but the colors were now dark, a very dark golden yellow, a very dark blue, a very dark red. The gloves were now black and fingerless and dark red at the top. Her boots now black with the red lining. She wore black thigh length stockings/socks that were dark red at the top. Her angel wings now black along with her angel wings bow and the heart in the middle was now dark yellow and dark red. Her collar now very dark blue with dark yellow lines. Her choker now a dark red with a Black crescent moon. Her earrings were Dark blue pearls at the top and dangling Black and Dark yellow crescent moons at the bottom. Her odangos things were now black and dark red along with those pearl things on her head which were now Dark blue. The bow in the back of her skirt now a dark red.**

' **How was she able to alter her appearance like this?' Ami incredulously thought.**

" **Now let's fight" The new sailor moon said with a grin.**

" **I'm going to wipe that smug look off your face!" anger oozed from rei's voice.**

" **MARS FLAME SNIPER!"**

 **Eternal sailor moon easily dodged mars attack.**

" **DARK HEART SPIRAL ATTACK!"**

 **A vortex like spiral launched itself at the Senshi of fire. Mars was thrown against the wall from the attack and landed with a thud.**

" **you little bimbo bitch!"**

" **Nuh uh uh mars I would watch your tongue if I were you"**

" **MARS SNAKE FIRE!"**

" **DARK MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION!"**

 **Mars was once again thrown to against the wall and spat out blood. Her body was now bruised and nearly battered.**

" **YOU NEVER DESERVED MAMORU! I DID! YOU NEVER DESERVED TO BE QUEEN OR PRINCESS EITHER! I DID! SO NOW I'M GOING TO TAKE WHAT'S RIGHTFULLY MINE!"**

" **MARS ARROW!"**

 **Before the arrow could hit Sailor moon suddenly a bright ball of light emanated from somewhere blocking the attack along with a voice saying,**

" **SUNLIGHT BALL!"**

" **Wha—" everyone looked towards the source of the voice and standing there as she jumped from a rooftop to the ground gracefully was another sailor Senshi!?.**

 **This Senshi wore a yellow sailor fuku. Her skirt was yellow with a thick orange stripe. Her gloves were orange but yellow at the top. She wore gold bracelets. Her puff sleeves were yellow along with her choker and tiara. Her shoes were slightly pointed and yellow with orange ribbons circling up her leg and stopping below her knees. Her earrings were orange and yellow crystals. Her bows were orange and in the middle of the bow on her chest lay a yellow sun emblem, that same emblem was on her choker tiara (as her jewel) and she wore a belt around her waist with orange and black circle shapes.**

" **I will not let you hurt the princess!" The newcomer said with a voice full of determination.**

" **W-who are you?" was all rei could say.**

" **I am sailor sun! Senshi of the burning hot planet!**

 **Protector and guardian of both the sun and princess serenity!" she finished off with a pose**

" **Now I suggest if you don't wanna die then leave now" Her words chilled rei to the bone along with the icy glare she set her.**

" **Fine" rei scoffs.**

" **But this isn't over!"**

 **The girls and mamoru, with puzzled looks on their faces, left.**

 **But not before mamoru took one last glance at his Usako, he looked on as Akiro ran to Usagi, asking if she was alright and holding her close.**

 **Growling, but against his better judgment, left. His hate for Akiro intensifying.**

" **My princess are you alright?" Sailor sun's expression turned into one of worry.**

" **Yes I'm fine"**

" **But who are you?"**

" **You've already met me"**

" **What?"**

" **Remember? In my civilian form you know me as Hina"**

" **Hina Tsukamoto!?"**

 **She couldn't believe it the same graceful business woman was a sailor Senshi!**

" **I'll explain later but for now we need to leave"**

" **CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHATS GOING ON?"**

 **Akiro yelled I frustration.**

 **Usagi after a moment realizes he saw everything.**

" **I'll explain everything to you my dear Aki-Chan but right now we need to leave"**

" **Okay I trust you" He smiles and her heart goes all a flutter.**

" **Let's go to my place it's only a few blocks away from here" The Senshi of the sun said.**

' **I have a lot of explaining to do' both sailor sun and sailor moon thought.**

 **Back I crystal Tokyo, 30** **th** **century at the time gates**

" **Pluto what's happening?" A worried NQ serenity said.**

" **The timeline in the past is changing"**

" **I know that but why?"**

" **A new future is possibly coming"**

" **What?"**

" **A new king, a new chibiusa"**

" **That can't be! The future has been decided"**

" **The future always changes, my queen"**

" **If this new future comes true then who will be the king? What will chibiusa look like?"**

" **That I can't see, your majesty"**

" **I shall be on my way then, Pluto"**

" **Goodbye, my queen"**

 **Neo queen serenity steps through a portal and is instantly transported back to the crystal palace of crystal Tokyo.**

 **Hai hai! Kaede here! Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy with school and stuff. I will for sure have the next chapter posted from now to the next 2 weeks. :3 please review or pm love the reviews and those who are following. Also if you want to see what sailor moon looks like now or what sailor sun look like just pm and I'll send you a pic. Thanks! Bai! ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hina's penthouse apartment was one of extravagance and glamour. Filled with the newest technology and the most lavish things.**

' **I shouldn't be surprised she is ceo of her family's company'**

 **The Harajuku pop idol plopped down on one of the couches. The primary colors of Hina's apartment were sort of bright. Yellows,oranges,whites,and golds.**

 **Akiro plopped down next to her. They had managed to sneak away from the 'scene' before a crowd started to form and they were exhausted but wanted answers.**

 **silence ensued for a few minutes before akiro finally said, "okay Usa-chan you explain first".**

 **Usagi took a deep breath before telling him everything from how she was sailor moon to being the reincarnation of princess serenity to the betrayal of mamoru and the senshi.**

" **Woah this is so much to take in"**

 **The red haired rockstar had to lay back so he could process everything along with the shock that came with it.**

 **suddenly he became angry. Angry at those who betrayed Usa-chan and the pain they caused her.**

" **THOSE BITCHES AND THAT BASTARD! HOW DARE THEY BETRAY SUCH A WONDERFUL AND AMAZING GIRL LIKE YOU! AND THEIR PRINCESS AT THAT! Akiro was beyond pissed,he wanted to tear them to shreds.**

 **Hina just watched silently as her hime made her way over to him and embraced him.**

" **What they did was horrible and I as a sailor senshi can never forgive them, they deserve to be punished"**

 **The senshi of the sun said in a low but deadly voice.**

" **I know" the harajuku beauty said.**

" **I already punished them"**

" **Good job hime" Hina nodded in approval.**

" **Is that what you were doing in that room with them that night? punishing them? Akiro asked.**

 **Usagi responded with a nod.**

" **That's my girl!" without any warning,akiro picked usagi up and twirled her around before kissing her. Hina smiled at the sight.**

' **She's so happy with him'**

' **I hope he becomes the new king, I can tell in both their eyes that they truly love eachother'**

" **Sorry to break up this touching moment hime but I have to explain myself now"**

" **Oh yes um please start" Usagi blushed and stepped a few feet away from akiro, shyly.**

" **Ah,where should I begin?"**

 **The couple stayed silent in anticipation(they had sat back down on the couch).**

" **Well I discovered I was a sailor senshi a while back about 6-8 months ago"**

" **When I had first awakened to my powers and my role as a sailor senshi, my first objective was one thing:find my princess and protect her.**

" **As you can see I did finally find you but it took me quite some time,months actually. You hid yourself well and now I understand why".**

 **There was a pause but before Hina could continue,usagi broke down into tears.**

" **It hurt...It still hurts so much" Akiro pulled her into his embrace and comforted her.**

" **It's okay...My cute little odango" he said with a sly grin trying to make her laugh and it worked she giggled a little through the tears.**

" **There are others" The sun senshi hesitantly said not knowing if this was the right time.**

" **What?" Usa practically jumped to her feet,wiping the tears away.**

" **Yes there are others"**

" **Where are they?"**

" **I don't know"**

" **All I know is that I picked up a faint sense of them"**

" **My princess,I would like to pledge my allegiance to you"**

" **Oh um okay"**

 **Hina transformed in sailor sun and usagi summons her moon rod**

" **Do you,senshi of the sun,swear to protect,honor,and be faithful to me"**

" **Yes"**

" **Then I,Princess serenity,future neo-queen serenity,Now proclaim you as my new guardian senshi"**

 **The future queen lightly taps sailor sun's head with the tip of her moon rod.**

" **Thank you princess" Tears started to form in hina's eyes.**

" **Aw! don't cry! This is a joyous moment" Usagi pouted cutely.**

 **Hina couldn't help but giggle at her hime.**

' **She's still a child in the inside' Hina smiled.**

 **Akiro cleared his throat.**

" **I would like to pledge my allegiance too" He gave her a smirk.**

 **Giggling she said,"Okay ,do you pledge your allegiance to me and not your cocky playboy attitude you try to pull off to everyone?"**

 **He Put his hand over his heart and stumbled back a little,feigning hurt.**

" **My dear princess why do you hurt me so?"**

 **Hina and Usagi laughed,a goodnatured laugh.**

 **Aki-chan smiled at the sight of his princess laughing.**

' **I truly love her with all my heart and soul and I want her to always be happy"**

 **Setsuna felt it,another rift in the timeline and….someone else pledged their allegiance to the princess?.**

' **Another senshi? maybe it's that new senshi,sailor sun'**

' **yes definitely' she nodded confirming her thoughts.**

 **She stayed silent as the ruckus continued around her.**

 **The senshi had come home at least an hour ago and were still arguing about what to do.**

" **I say we attack the little bitch head on and take the crystal from her!" The hot tempered rei yelled.**

" **That won't work! Your such a dumbass!" The blonde haired sailor of venus said just as loudly.**

" **Says the dumb ass slut of venus!"**

" **poor" mamoru was caught in the middle of the screaming match until he finally had enough.**

" **BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!"**

 **Everyone turned their eyes to the prince of earth, they had never seen such rage in his eyes.**

" **I'm sick of this bickering now we need usagi"**

 **Everyone stayed silent.**

" **And I can't get her back if that bastard akiro is in the way"**

 **Rei scoffed.**

" **Is there something you need to say rei?" The prince of earth glared daggers at her, sending shivers down her spine.**

 **She stayed silent.**

" **The timeline has changed even more and the new senshi we encountered has pledged her allegiance to the princess" The guardian of time said in a low but loud enough voice so everyone could hear.**

 **Everyone stared at her wide eyed and mouths open in shock.**

" **W-what do you mean setsuna!?"**

" **I mean,mamoru,that the new senshi,sailor sun,has become princess serenity's new guardian senshi"**

" **Also the rift in the timeline has changed more and more, at this rate chibiusa and king endymion will be no more"**

 **Everyone gasped.**

" **NO! THAT WILL NOT HAPPEN!" mamoru's outrage at the entire situation spilled over. His golden crystal sparked and glowed brightly as the light blinded everyone and shrouded the room in brightness.**

 **In the 30th century**

 **Neo queen serenity was making her way to the throne room.**

 **As she was about to push the door open, she could only hope that endymion and chibiusa were still there.**

' **Here goes nothing' pushing open the door and was about to call out to her husband and child.**

 **What she saw instead shocked her to her core.**

 **A man,a VERY handsome man stood beside a little girl who looked amazingly like usagi.**

 **The man had red hair that was straight in the back and reached halfway down his neck while the front part of his hair was slicked forward save for a few spiky curls.**

 **He had piercing green eyes and nicely toned skin and muscles that were hidden under a red dress shirt with a silver vest and red and silver tuxedo jacket. He wore red pants with silver lines on them, with silver gloves and a silver floor length cape with red lines on it along with red buttons on the shoulder. The man also wore a white bow tie and a silver and red medallion necklace on his neck, and he wore a white mask(like tuxedo mask).**

 **The girl he was playing with had red hair(styled the same as chibiusa's hair in that when episode when her and usagi switched bodies and chibiusa became an adult)except with swirls at the tip and with double triangle shaped odangos like chibiusa and blue eyes and was wearing the exact same pink dress as chibiusa except hair had red pearls and a red ruffles. she had two pink pearl clips in her hair. The little girl looked to be about 9 or 10.**

" **Dear!" The red haired man turned to her and exclaimed with happiness gleaming in his eyes.**

" **Mommy!" The little girl exclaimed in happiness as well and ran to her and hugged her well she hugged her thighs.**

" **What?" Neo queen serenity held a confused expression on her face.**

' **What's going on?'**

" **Um who are you?"**

" **Mommy don't you remember me?" The little girl said with hurt reflecting in her beautiful blue orbs.**

" **Um of course I do! Mommy just wants to hear you say your full name"**

 **The little red haired girl seemed convinced but The handsome red haired man wasn't.**

" **My name is princess Sl serenity but my non formal name is Kousagi tsukino"**

 **NQS nearly fell over in shock.**

" **And may I ask what's your name?" The neo queen turned to the red haired man.**

" **I am King Akiro"**

 **That was it for the neo queen,she fainted.**

 **I'm soooooo sorry for the wait! My other computer got a virus so i'm using my school laptop until the other one gets fixed! O me sawwyy! anyways I can't promise the next time I update but will be soon...enough XD.**

 **ti'll next time! kaede out! please pm or review me! love the reviews! ^W^ bai!**


	11. Chapter 11

**The once blonde now raven haired goddess known as usagi woke up to the sun streaming from the windows onto her face.**

 **She nearly forgot that she had spent the night here at Hina-san's place.**

" **And so did akiro"**

 **Sure enough there was akiro laying next to her in the foldout bed. His hair was matted to his face and he looked just adorable but oddly sexy too.**

' **There I go staring at him again' Usa blushed and looked away towards the window.**

' **It's a beautiful day'**

 **Usagi quietly got up as to not disturb Akiro.**

 **Putting on a jogging outfit(courtesy of Hina) and putting her hair into a ponytail, she left for a quick walk.**

 **Jogging around the neighborhood was wonderful.**

" **Might as well get so coffee and breakfast"**

 **She finds the nearest cafe and goes inside.**

" **Hello I'd like to order a medium sized coffee,3 pancakes with 2 sausage patties, and a slice of coffee cake.**

 **The man at the counter looked at her like, "WTf!?".**

 **Usagi just shrugged her shoulders.**

 **Hey just because she changed doesn't mean her appetite did ;).**

 **After getting her food she sat down at nearest booth and ate in peace,grateful that no one recognized her. Well since it was like 8:30 in the morning there was barely anyone there just 5 or 6 people including the clerk.**

 **Suddenly someone plops down in the booth in front of her.**

 **Without looking up,she was busy texting her manager.**

" **Excuse me but can you please move? I'd like to sit alone"**

" **Nah I'm good where I am"**

' **That voice!' her thoughts suddenly became alarmed.**

 **Usa looks up slowly and sees none other than mamoru with a smirk on his face.**

" **Hi" He says.**

' **Shit!'**

" **What do YOU want?" she said through gritted teeth.**

" **Well I saw you when I came in here and I just wanted to stop and say hi" mamoru said casually as if they were friends.**

" **Hi,NOW GO!"**

" **Why are you being so hasty?"**

" **Because I don't wanna talk to you"**

" **Please talk to me"**

" **You don't deserve even a minute of my time" She gave him cold eyes and he almost shivered at her glare.**

" **I'm sorry for what I did and I want you back" He pleaded.**

" **Like hell I'd take you back besides I'm with akiro now and I love him"**

 **At the mention of Akiro's name,mamoru instantly tensed up and when he saw the look of love in Usagi's eyes he clenched his fist. His hate for Akiro intensifying.**

" **You...are...Mine!" He said through gritted teeth.**

" **What?" usagi was caught of guard.**

 **Mamoru slammed his fist on the table,startling the harajuku princess.**

" **YOU ARE MINE!"**

 **Usagi couldn't believe what she was hearing. She got up calmly, stared him straight in the eyes and said,**

" **I AM NOT YOURS! YOU LOST THAT RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT WHEN YOU SLEPT WITH THAT WHORE REI!"**

 **With those words usagi left leaving behind a stunned yet angry mamoru.**

 **Usa-chan headed back to Hina-san's place and when she opened the door, a blur of red hair bombarded her with a hug.**

" **USA-CHAN!" it said.**

" **Akiro!?"**

" **I was so worried about you! You weren't here when I woke up! Where have you been" The red haired rockstar basically said in one breath.**

" **Is she here!?" yelled hina from her bedroom.**

" **Yeah!" Akiro yelled back to her.**

 **A blur of golden rushed over to her and hugged her.**

" **Princess! where have you been? we were so worried!"**

' **Is today "smother usagi with hugs" day?' Usa sweat dropped.**

" **I went for a walk" The harajuku princess finally said after prying them off her.**

 **They breathed a sigh of relief.**

" **Okay, we were worried you were kidnapped or something"**

 **Usa sweat dropped again and replied,"well as you can see I'm fine but I did see that asshole mamoru when I went to this cafe"**

 **The senshi of the sun's eyes darkened.**

" **Did he try anything?" Hina-san said.**

" **No"**

" **He was just yelling things like YOUR MINE! and I WANT YOU BACK! just stuff like that"**

 **Akiro,who was grabbing a glass of water for Usagi, slammed the glass cup on the counter.**

" **HOW DARE THAT BASTARD THINK HE CAN GET YOU BACK! AND SAY THAT YOUR HIS!"**

" **Calm down sweetie" Usagi looked at him with pleading eyes and he instantly calmed down.**

" **I'm sorry,it's just you know how protective I am of you" He kissed her on the forehead.**

" **I love you"**

" **I love you too" She said with a grin.**

" **woo-hoo! Hate to interrupt this tender moment but breakfast is waiting for us" Hina said with a sly grin.**

" **Already ate breakfast but I think I'm up for more" Usai replied with a wink.**

 **They grabbed some breakfast(mainly consisting of bacon,eggs,waffles,and muffins) and sat down and ate while watching tv.**

 **After they were done eating, Usagi's phone started to buzz.**

" **Moshi Moshi" Usagi said,picking up the phone.**

" **Hey my little pop star!" came a cheery voice on the other line**

" **hey Kazehiro! whats up?"**

" **Did you forget?"**

" **Did I forget what?" She was truly confused.**

" **You have a video shoot today at 11:00!"**

 **Usa-chan looked at the clock it was 10:30 and it would take her at least 20 minutes to get to the studio since its all the way across town.**

" **OH MY GOD! I COMPLETELY FORGOT!"**

" **See you here"**

" **okay thanks Kazehiro,bye"**

 **She hangs up.**

" **I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT MY VIDEO SHOOT! WAHHH!" She scrambles about,gathering her purse and stuff before kissing Akiro bye and thanking hina for the hospitality and then she left.**

" **Wow she's a spitfire of energy" Hina looked on at the door that Usagi had just exited, amazed.**

 **Akiro couldn't help but giggle.**

" **Yep, yep she is"**

 **Usagi had called her limo driver and they made it to the studio in less than 20 minutes.**

" **I'm here!"**

 **She burst through the doors, out of breath and sweating.**

" ' **Bout time, it's 10:56, you barely made it" Kazehiro said.**

" **OK people get her to wardrobe and makeup!" Usagi's manager demanded.**

 **suddenly usagi was in her dressing room getting her makeup applied and outfit on.**

 **This video shoot was for her new song, "see the lights" and for the next few days she would be shooting the video for it.**

 **when she came out the dressing room,she was wearing a low cut black top with neon pink and neon blue lines at the top. A black skirt with NP and NB lines on them with ruffles that went down her thighs. Along with a black and neon pink belt. on one leg she wore a thigh high black sock with neon pink and black lines on the top. She wore knee length black boots with a neon pink line going down it and neon blue 3 inch heel. She wore a collar on her other leg(basically on her thigh),it was neon pink and black. Black wrist bands with NP and NB lines on them adorned her wrists. A black and neon pink choker adorned her neck with a Neon Blue jewel in the middle. Her hair was down but two odangos at the top with neon blue and neon pink ribbons in it. For makeup neon pink eyeshadow was placed on one eye and neon blue eyeshadow was placed on the other and for her lips, the top lip was neon pink and the bottom was black. She looked stunning and ready to dance as she strutted across the room to Kazehiro,relishing in the gape mouthed people she left behind.**

" **I'm ready to start" she said with a sly smile on her face.**

" **Then let's begin"**

 **They begin the video shoot.**

 **The first scene is of tokyo buildings at night with all their lights and beauty then the scene cuts to Usa-chan and she begins to sing and dance.**

 **Onsoku no G6 hon'no ato mousukoshide**

 **Tokyo TAWAA maue no joku 5 man Fiito**

 **Mabataki no sukima ni torisugita kijou no hito**

 **Sae mieru kosen hanatsu**

 **(A supersonic G6**

 **Just above Tokyo Tower fifty thousand feet**

 **In the blink of an eye**

 **The passengers aboard clearly see a ray of light)**

 **I know you can see the lights**

 **I know you can see the lights**

 **I know you can see the lights**

 **Oitsukenai SUPIIDO wa Tokyo London Paris New york**

 **Doko demo jiyuujizai no yori mo**

 **Itsunomanika mou this-AHOLIC**

 **Masa ni SUPERSONIC mata wa HYPERTONIC**

 **Shibuya jikan kijun no APOTOOSHISU  
Hanshou suru kansouei wa SUPER-MAgic**

 **Tsurete ku yo motto ue e IF YOU WANT IT**

 **HIKKUP shitteru ma ni GONNA MAKE YOU FALLIN'**

 **Imadake wa subete wasurete BOUNCIN'**

 **Imadake wa subete wasurete BOUNCIN'**

 **(Untouchable speed is Tokyo London Paris Newyork**

 **Free to go as they please**

 **Mr. Taxi can't compare**

 **Before you know,it already This-aholic**

 **Certainly Supersonic if not Hypertonic**

 **Shibuya time references Apoptosis**

 **Likely disproving Super-Magic**

 **I'll take you even higher if you want it**

 **A hiccup then I'm gonna make you fall in**

 **Forget everything now, we're bouncin**

 **Forget everything now, we're bouncin)**

 **Fly into the sky with the supersonic speed**

 **Reach out into space cause it's all super magic**

 **Wanna make you fall into the lights**

 **Gonna make you fall into the night**

 **G6 O6S speed of light**

 **Let it bounce let it fly let it roll**

 **In Tokyo Paris London Newyork**

 **Cause I know you can all see the light**

 **Cause I know we can all feel the vibe**

 **I know you can see the lights**

 **I know you can see the lights**

 **I know you can see the lights**

 **Oitsukenai SUPIIDO wa Tokyo London Paris New york**

 **Doko demo jiyuujizai no yori mo**

 **Itsunomanika mou this-AHOLIC**

 **Masa ni SUPERSONIC mata wa HYPERTONIC**

 **Shibuya jikan kijun no APOTOOSHISU  
Hanshou suru kansouei wa SUPER-MAgic**

 **Tsurete ku yo motto ue e IF YOU WANT IT**

 **HIKKUP shitteru ma ni GONNA MAKE YOU FALLIN'**

 **Imadake wa subete wasurete BOUNCIN'**

 **Imadake wa subete wasurete BOUNCIN'**

 **(Untouchable speed is Tokyo London Paris Newyork**

 **Free to go as they please**

 **Mr. Taxi can't compare**

 **Before you know,it already This-aholic**

 **Certainly Supersonic if not Hypertonic**

 **Shibuya time references Apoptosis**

 **Likely disproving Super-Magic**

 **I'll take you even higher if you want it**

 **A hiccup then I'm gonna make you fall in**

 **Forget everything now, we're bouncin**

 **Forget everything now, we're bouncin)**

" **Okay CUT!" the director says.**

" **That was...AMAZING DARLING!" he says pulling her into a suffocating hug.**

" **You are so precious,This video will definitely be a hit" he said with stars in his eyes.**

 **Suddenly two kids came running in. They were apparently twins both had the same hairstyle(both their hair was in short twintails with odangos with a swirl at the bottom of the twintails) except one girl had white hair with black tips and the other had black hair with white tips. The one with white hair had black eyes and the one with black hair had white were both wearing sundresses. the white haired girl had a black sundress on with white flower patterns and the black haired girl had on a white sundress with black flower patterns. They both were really cute girls. Usagi recognized them instantly.**

" **Hey isn't that yuki and yumi suzuki?" she whispered to one of the stage employees.**

" **Yep" The stage employee replied.**

 **Both girls were playing around and giggling. Suddenly a woman with dark red hair entered the room. The twin girls ran away from her giggling. The poor woman was trying her best to catch them or at least stop them from running.**

" **STOP! YUKI! YUMI! PlEASE GET BACK HERE!" she yelled to them.**

" **NO! WE DON'T WANT TO! WE WANT TO PLAY!"**

" **You can play after your done with your photo shoot!"**

 **They looked at eachother and said, "NO!"**

 **The woman sighs.**

" **Hey, how about you guys finish your photo shoot and I'll give you two of my plush dolls that haven't even came out yet?" Usagi said walking towards them with a bright smile on her face.**

" **It's you! Usa moon-sama!" The twin girls squealed in delight.**

" **We love you!" Yuki said.**

" **Yeah we even wear our hair in odangos like you!" Yumi said.**

 **Usagi giggled and crouched down to their level and gave them a warm smile.**

" **You guys are really cute"**

" **We look up to you, your our idol!" They both said. you could basically see the hearts and stars in their eyes.**

" **Now can you please do me a favor and go back to your photo shoot and I'll give you both plushies"**

" **Okay" they said in unison.**

 **She gave them a hug and when she did her crystal started to glow but no one could see it except the twins and usagi.**

" **Wha?" They gasped in surprise at the bright light coming from the one they idolized.**

 **Usagi got a strange feeling from those two.**

' **The only time it glows is when there's a sailor sens-OMG! These two are sailor senshi's!'**

 **Usa,trying her best to distract them from what just happened,ushered them to their manager and they left.**

 **Our harajuku moon princess released a sigh of relief.**

' **Wow that was close...I can't believe it those two are sailor senshi's'**

 **After the video shoot usagi want to go see the twins who were across the all at the other studio and they had just finished up their photo shoot. In her hands usagi carried two plush dolls who were made to look like her. The black hair and blue eyes,the harajuku goth like dresses with adorable goth shoes and goth gloves. The likeness of them was exactly like her.**

' **I gotta remember to thank the designer later'**

 **Once she came in,Yuki and Yumi came running towards her and gave Usa-chan A hug"**

" **USA-SAMA!" They screamed in delight.**

" **I'm glad to see you guys too" She giggled.**

" **Here I brought the plushies just like I said I would"**

" **Thank you!" They said as they grabbed the dolls and hugged them and let out another squeal of delight.**

 **Usagi couldn't help but smile at the sight.**

" **Well I better go"**

 **As she got ready to leave a low voice said,**

" **Will we see you again...Usa-sama" yumi looked at her with hope in her eyes as well as her sister.**

" **Of course you will" She gave them her brightest smile.**

 **Before leaving she gave them a hug.**

 **30th century crystal tokyo.**

 **When Neo Queen serenity woke up her memories of king Endymion and chibiusa were gone and new memories surfaced of king Akiro and princess kousagi.**

" **Darling?" King Akiro said to his wife in a worried tone.**

" **Yes dear?"**

" **Are you okay? you fainted earlier"**

" **Yes I'm Fine" She gave him a kiss.**

" **MOMMY!" kousagi came running in and hugged her mom tight.**

" **Hello my little lady" NQS said with a smile on her face as she teased kousagi a little.**

" **Are you feeling better mommy?"**

" **Yes I am"**

" **I have an idea, why don't we all go for a stroll in the palace gardens?" King Akiro suggested.**

" **That sounds like a wonderful idea honey" NQS said before kissing her husband.**

" **Ew!" Exclaimed the little princess in disgust.**

" **That's gross mommy and daddy!" The little princess giggled.**

 **They all head to the gardens and took a stroll through it.**

 **Someone in the shadows watches the royal family with a keen eye.**

" **The new future has begun" Sailor pluto said to herself.**

hai hai! ish me kaede! sorry for the wait! school and stuff been really busy but got a chapter uploaded yay! W

anyways please review or pm me love the reviews as always bai! :3


End file.
